What about Katie?
by Bottle Cap Conlon
Summary: Katies life goes into a spin as she fights with facing reality. Will the world of Newsies help her or send her into another storm of confusion?
1. Family Matters

*Chapter 1*

"What's the matter with you?" She screamed in anger as the girl stood, staring into space. Katie tried to ignore the screaming, as she always did. It would be over soon and then she could dream up another fantasy on her laptop of love and family, two things she hadn't had the best experience with.

"Nothing." She replied, doing her best to hold back the hot, salty tears that mercilessly stung her eyelids. Though she was strong, yelling always had terrified her until the point where she could no longer take it.

"Something's obviously wrong! You never talk to me! You try to keep everything a big secret all the time, like you're shutting me out!" Her mother acted as though she were terribly hurt. No words escaped the girl's clenched jaw as thoughts swirled like a hurricane inside her head.

"_You never talk to me!" _She thought angrily _"How can you say that _I_ never talk to _you_? You feel guilty, that's why you're asking. Quit yelling at me! God, please, just make us a normal family again!"_

"Go to your room." Her mother commanded coldly, an even colder glare in her eyes. The girl welcomed the escape from the needless argument. Once her door was shut, she sobbed hot tears of anger, bitterness, but most of all, love. She couldn't tell anyone about these fights, she couldn't let anyone think badly of her family. Besides, if no one knew the truth, it would be easier to act as though everything were okay. The last thing she needed was pity.

Though Katie had escaped, the horror continued in the next room. Another battle over Erin's boyfriend and how she needs a break from Bobby because she's spending to much to with him. Katie shook with exasperation as doors slammed and tears fell. Another unsettled battle, another soaked pillowcase.

*

"Hey, I'm home." Katie announced as she bounced down the stairs to her basement, which doubled as a family room. Erin and Bobby lounged comfortably on the couch watching a movie as the sixteen-year-old plopped into the computer chair, signing on-line to check her mail.

"Where were you last night?" Erin asked after a moment of civility, something which never lasted long in that house..

"I stayed at Tipsy's. Why?" Katie answered, wondering why her sister would notice her missing, seeing how Erin was never home herself.

"I really needed you last night." Then she turned to Bobby with a slightly annoyed look. "She wasn't even here. She missed the whole thing."

"Why did you need me? What thing?" Katie turned in her chair, a concerned look attacked her face as she thought of horrible things in her mind that could have gone on while she was gone. Where was dad? She hadn't seen him, even though she _had_ just walked in the door.

"Me and Bobby were under the covers in Constance's bed watching a movie and dad saw us and freaked out. As if we'd do anything..." Erin made light of the situation now that it was over.

"What happened after that?" Katie ventured, a gnawing pain in her stomach.

"He sent Bobby home. Then, we started fighting. I have bruises on my arms and legs from when he threw me up the stairs. Mom busted my lip." She pulled out her bottom lip for her sister to look at where the skin had split. Why did she feel the need to bring this up? It killed Katie that everyone acted so..._normal _after a fight.

"How did she manage that?"

"She punched me." Erin said as if Katie should have guessed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I called Bobby to come pick me up." Erin turned back to her movie. Whatever cheer Katie had when she walked in had diminished into pure pain. Why was there so much hate? Constance hadn't spoken to Erin, her own sister, in over two months! She dwelled on what Erin had told her until it made her stomach ache.

That night, when Katie laid her head down to go to sleep, she thought of the times when they were a real family. Her and her two older sisters were best friends because they moved often and didn't have time to create bonds with other kids. She had, at that time, considered her family as being close-knit, inseparable. What had happened? Then, the smiles dispersed and the fights appeared clearly behind her eyes.

The time she had walked in circles in the driveway, singing "Jesus Loves Me" to drown out the screams from Constance and her mother inside. The image of her mother ripping at Constance's hair in a fit of fury, then hyperventilating from screaming so much. 

A cup full of ice water flying at Katie's head from Constance's hand and being thrown in the shower and having Erin pound her head on the brick wall over and over. She remembered pulling a knife on Constance and even a gun on Erin. How they turned it into a joke for kids at school to muse over, as if it were just a once in a lifetime occurrence.

All those battles, and so many more, drenched Katie's mind with grief. They were all horrid, only increasing in agony as the years went by. They were considered the perfect family with the perfect life. Katie always wore a smile and held her head high, never hinting at her fears. They housed friends who had awful parents, pretending as if they were different.

What about Katie? Where could _she _hide? Who could _she_ tell? Nowhere, no one.

Only last week Constance and Erin had battled about how Constance wouldn't acknowledge Erin's existence and Erin didn't respect Constance's rights. Katie had sat in the living room, after Constance had stormed out of the house and sped away, listening to Erin sob in the shower because her oldest sister had disowned her, unaware that she could be heard.

The last memory that flashed before her eyes was, by far, the most painful. Her mom kicking her out of the house and then her reply, which she still regretted more than anything.

"You don't love me anyway!" She had screamed. That was it, her dad came stomping in her room after her, like a mad man. He threw her onto her bed.

"Don't_ ever_ say that! I've given my whole _life _for you!" He breathed with such anger, Katie had never felt his fury so much. She covered her face, praying for it to go away, to wake up. "Don't act like I'm beating you!" She remained clenched up in pure horror. A shower of closed fists rained over her body as she begged her mother, God, everyone, for mercy.

"Mom! Please, make him stop! Stop!" Her repeated pleas left unanswered. She was left alone, curled up in a ball on her bed, as her parents went up stairs to finish another argument with Constance. She had been to frightened to even breathe, let alone cry. She held her breath for who knows how long, unable to even think.

"Go to bed." He said quietly, inside ashamed to be seen. He hadn't meant to hurt her, _she_ had hurt _him_. He loved her. Katie understood. Katie kept quiet.

"What are you thinking?" Constance exclaimed, not letting it drop. "You just beat my little sister!" Katie covered her head with a pillow, blocking out the turmoil that persisted above her. She gasped for breath, overwhelmed by tears and pain and a broken heart. 

She vowed she would never snitch on her family that night as she heard soft cries and the darkened silence of grief that filled their house after midnight.

Tears now warmed her reddened cheeks as she lay in bed, reminiscing. She was tired of it. She was sick of the pain, the yelling, the constant war. She fell asleep mid-thought, a thought of finally telling her best friend the truth.


	2. Splintered Hearts

*Chapter 2*

"Hey, Bottle Cap!" Tipsy laughed when Katie answered the phone the next afternoon. The house was silent, everyone away at work but herself and the animals.

"Hey, Tip." Was the unusually glum reply. Katie sat in a chair at the kitchen table, her head was numb with thoughts, decisions that needed to be made.

"What's wrong?" Tipsy, Jessica, asked, sensing that something was out of whack with her best friend. Katie was silent, something that she tried not to be around friends so that they wouldn't wonder. She was considered to be out-going, fun-loving, never a dull moment with her. But they had no idea what happened behind closed doors. "Caps?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just...thinking." Katie went by Bottle Cap among friends, another way to have a separate life. It was a "newsie name", all because of her obsession with the movie, "Newsies."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked sincerely. Katie opened her mouth to speak but her lips wouldn't form the words.

"Kind of...but I'll email it to you in a post later." She decided, rather nervously to be speaking to her best friend.

"Why? Is someone in the room with you?" Tipsy pondered out loud, suddenly very afraid that this was a huge problem, not just a boy thing or a sleepy-spell.

"No, I just...I just can't say it out loud. I'll send it to you, I promise." Katie assured her. She posted everyday, to all her friends that shared her Newsies addiction. She was new to the mailing list but still she felt close to them, even though most lived thousands of miles away. She knew she could trust everyone on that list.

"Okay. Want to talk about something else?" Tipsy gave up, looking forward to the post in dread. They talked for a long time after that, about everything. Everything except the problem. Jessica knew something was drastically wrong. Katie never liked to show anger or hurt to anybody, even her. This was serious, she could sense it.

* * * 

Later that night, after she finally got her computer to work, she sent a very serious post. She told Tipsy, and everyone else who was on the list that read it, about Erin's fight with her parents. She still couldn't tell anymore. It was enough, though. She could breathe easier knowing that she had told _some _body.

Somebody that wouldn't tell people that knew her, somebody who couldn't see the hurt behind her eyes.

Even after she clicked send, Katie kept up her act of happiness. She never let her guard down, except when she spoke to newsies, and sometimes, not even then. The next day, however, she received replies from friends on the list. Her eyes clouded with tears as she read. She never thought anyone would care, she never thought it would matter. 

One reply stuck out, though all were much appreciated. "...why don't you and Erin jist run away from home? Do what so many people's fanfics talk about..." Silver Fists had written. _Why not?_ It was a good idea, but not for Katie.

She loved her family, her dad, her mom, her sisters, no matter how distorted her life had become. Besides, the girls in the fanfics had newsies to run to, what about Katie? Who did she have? Where could she go? No one, no where. Still, her friend's suggestion lingered inside her tiny head like the pain that splintered her heart. 


	3. Running

*Chapter 3*

"Get off the internet, Katie! I'm not telling you again!" Her mom yelled down the stairs. It had been three days since she sent the post, she was still receiving heartfelt replies, ones which kept her going.

"Okay!" She yelled back up, "I'm almost done!" She tried to say good-bye to all the people she had been talking to.

"Get off _now_." Her mom descended the stairs, glaring at her, making perfectly sure that her daughter obeyed. Katie shut the computer down and stood.

"Okay, it's off. It's not that big of a deal." She said, her voice drowning in agitation towards her mother. With one last glance, her mother went back up stairs. Katie clicked on the television and was flipping around when her mom returned.

"What are you watching?" She asked in a normal tone, sitting on the couch.

"Some movie. I just turned it here." Katie replied, eyes still glued to the set.

"No, don't watch that. It's no good."

"You don't even know what it is...!" Katie protested, annoyed at the constant nagging.

"I can tell you right now, it's garbage and I don't want you watching it."

"Ugh!" Katie groaned after turning the television off.

"I didn't say you couldn't watch..."

"What's the point in watching _anything_ if you're going stand over me like I'm five?" Katie complained.

"Well, if I could trust you..." Her mom said as if Katie had deceived her many times.

"What have I _ever _done to make you not trust me? You know what, whatever...I'm sixteen years old. I don't need you telling me what I can watch." Katie said before going into her room. She didn't like causing strife, but it was ridiculous. There was no reason for her mother to do her that way. She turned her radio up so that if, and when, a fight started upstairs, she wouldn't know anything about it.

* * *

"You let her get away with everything!" Constance was complaining as Katie tried her best to ignore and write a post.

"We do not. You get away with just as much as Erin..." Mom was trying to remain calm.

"He is here _every_ night! I haven't seen her without him attached to her in months!" Constance threw her hands up to get her point across.

"You won't even talk to her..."

"No, she probably doesn't notice that. She's to busy with her boyfriend to notice anything in my life." Bicker, bicker, bicker. Katie's head ached. There had been an argument every night this week, all of them about Erin and her boyfriend.

"She does notice."

"I'm sorry, but if they get married, don't expect me to go to their wedding."

"Constance, that is wrong. She is still your sister." 

"No, she used to be my sister. Not any more." Why did she feel the need to go on endlessly about this? Was she jealous that her little sister had a good relationship and she didn't even have a boyfriend? Katie went up stairs to block out the hurtful words being spewed from Constance's mouth.

* * *

"Don't even open your mouth!" Dad's voice boomed in the living room. The whole family was there, an all-out war.

"You never listen to us!" Constance yelled back.

"We do to listen to you, all three of you." Mom retaliated.

"No, only Erin." Constance shot back.

"What is your problem?" Katie found herself sneering at Constance, the anger inside of her rolling out. "Why are you so jealous of her?"

"I'm not _jealous _of _that_. Who would want to be a whore..." Mom backhanded Constance across the mouth so fast, nobody breathed.

"I hate you! I'm leaving." She went into her room and proceeded with throwing things in a backpack.

"You're not going _any_where." Dad followed her. "Get back out here, we're having a discussion." 

"It's over!" Constance shouted. Dad grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back into the living room. "Don't touch me!" She pulled away.

"So help me, if you don't do as I say!" He fumed as Katie and Erin sat in the living room, tears of fear falling from both of their eyes and mom standing with her hand over her face. Constance ignored him as she stormed out the door and into her car, speeding away.

"This is all _your_ fault." Dad told his wife, accusingly.

"How is it my fault?" Mom asked.

"If you would just let me take care of it. You always have to go behind my back and tell them they can do what I just said they couldn't..."

"I do not do that!"

"Can we go?" Erin asked, a sour scowl on her face.

"No, _I'm_ going." Dad replied.

"Dad, no..." Katie cried. Once again, opening her mouth was a mistake. She reached for his arm as he turned. He clenched his hand around her wrist so tightly it hurt.

"Let go of her!" Erin demanded, but was shut up by mom, who slapped her.

"If you hadn't ever met that stupid boy..." She growled as if possessed. 

"None of this would have happened.

"No, it's your fault! You never took time for _us_." Erin said, seemingly fearless in the face of danger. Still, her dad held a firm grasp on Katie's wrist. _God, please! Haven't I suffered enough!_ Katie prayed, _Make it stop, please!_

"I know, we're the worst parents ever!" Dad said sarcastically.

"You're hurting me..." Katie whimpered. It must have taken her father by surprise because at that very moment he swung his arm, throwing Katie toward the open front door.

"Katie! Run away!" Katie heard Erin yell, though it was faint in her mind as blood streamed down her face. That cost Erin another blow but Katie obeyed. She ran as fast as she could to who knows where as the sorrowful rain pounded her head and washed away the blood from the wound on her forehead.

The whole mess was about Erin and Constance that night. What about Katie? She was lost, alone and drenched in dirty rain water. She shivered with terror and cold as she ran. _I wish I could run right into a fan fiction! What am I doing? I have to go back...I _can't_ go back, now!_

It wasn't long before Katie collapsed somewhere in the dark, wet night. She passed out, leaving every pain in reality while all she heard, saw, and felt was black, pure darkness.


	4. A whole new world

*Chapter 4*

"Do ya think she's awright?" Came a distant voice to Katie's ears. "I mean, she's been out fer da whole night an' now, most da day."

"Dunno. All we can do is wait. She might not have a chance, the blow looks pretty bad." The voices seemed unreal, yet oddly familiar to Katie, whose eyes remained shut. She was afraid of them knowing she was awake, afraid of her father being there.

"She still out?" Footsteps came near to where she lay, in a thinly padded bed.

"Naw, Cowboy. Kloppman don't know if she's evah wakin' up." The female voice was unfamiliar to Katie's ears, unlike the other three voices she had heard. She couldn't put her finger on where she had heard the voices, but she knew them all the same.

"Poor kid. Dere oughta be a law 'gainst beatin' up girls..." The older voice trailed off as he exited the room. _Kloppman...Cowboy?_ Katie thought silently. _Oh my gosh! There's no way!_ She slowly opened her eyes, wanting to sneak a peek at the faces connected to the voices. The first face she saw was that of Racetrack Higgins, a newsie from her favorite movie!

"Race!" She sat up suddenly, thinking it was a dream. Her head pounded in pain and she touched her hand to the gash. The boy, of course, was in shock, as were the other two visitors.

"You know her, Race?" A beautiful girl spoke up, sounding anything but pleased. Her longish black hair glittered with red and brown tents, illuminated by the light of the sun pouring in through a nearby window.

"Uh...well..." Race was dumbfounded. He frantically searched his memory for an answer to his girlfriend's question.

"Well?" The girl's eyes flashed black as her hand found her hip.

"No...I nevah saw 'er bafore, Dragonfly." He responded truthfully, praying that she'd believe his answer. Katie's eyes grew wide at the sound of the name.

"Dragonfly? Dragonfly Collins?" Her blue eyes began to mist over. Dragonfly stared in amazement before the third person spoke up.

"Dat's her." Katie couldn't stand it. She stood and threw her arms around the baffled girl, who quickly shoved Katie away.

"Who da hell a' you!" She exclaimed. "Jack, dis goil banged 'er head real good. She's lost 'er mind!"

"No. Just my face!" Katie laughed. "It's me, Bottle Cap! Don't you remember?"

"Uh...no." Just then, Katie noticed she wasn't wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt anymore. She was now dressed in light brown pants and a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt.

"This is so...so..." Katie was finally hit with the realization that this was anything but normal.

"Strange. I'm Jack Kelley."

"I...know." Katie sat back down, her head hurting more than anything. It was all too real to be a dream, yet it had to be. "What...what year is it?"

"1899." Race laughed, thinking this girl was knocked senseless, which, if you think about it, was true. Katie layed back on the bed and pulled the thin cover over her head.

"This can't be happening, oh my gosh, this _isn't_ happening..." She mumbled over and over. What had happened to Katie? Did she die and go to...the Newsie verse?


	5. Rise and shine

*Chapter 5*

"She's up?" Came another female's voice. Katie dare not peek over her cover _this_ time.

"Yeah, but she's delusional. She jist jumped right up an' hugged me!" Dragonfly exclaimed, unbelievingly.

"Bet dat was scary." Came a joking reply from a new male. "Why she undah da covahs?"

"She jist found out she's in 1899." Race shrugged. Katie couldn't believe herself. She had always wished to get sucked into a fanfic and now that she actually _was_, she was hiding under the cover.

"Well, you'd be hiding, too...if you were me." Katie said as she sat back up. Her sentence finished with less spunk than it had begun. She couldn't believe that Kid Blink was standing there, the newsie that she loved the most! She connected eyes with the boy in front of her and found herself pinching her own arm. "Ow!"

"Why'd ya do dat foah?" A tall girl with light brown, shoulder-length locks giggled at the stranger's conduct, though a fretful _expression was stamped on her pretty face.

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming." Katie answered truthfully, afraid that drool was escaping her ogling mouth.

"Well," The girl's bright blue eyes found Jack, "I think we should get her some help..." She made an eerie face.

"No, I'm fine." Katie smiled brightly, her blue-white flecked eyes glowing with pure delectation. "Really, I am."

"Okay, so you know my name," Dragonfly linked arms with Racetrack. "But what's yours?" Katie flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and stood.

"Bottle Cap." She insisted upon using her newsie name, since she was in a newsie-verse.

"Dat sounds, uh, newsie-ish." Race took his cigar out of his mouth, "You a newsie b'fore someone knocked ya out?"

"Ummm," Bottle Cap (no longer Katie haha) thought. _If this is really a fanfic, then I get to make up my own story!_ "Yep. I'm a good newsie!" She beamed, her hyper tendencies coming out.

"You can sell wit' me tomorrah if ya want." Blink offered, only making Bottle Cap melt even more. Jack threw a cautioning glance at Blink.

"Yeah, okay." She couldn't believe how calm she was. "Jack, can I stay here for a while?"

"Well..." He looked to one of the girls with questioning eyes. "You think Klopp would mind, Chippah?" He asked her, even though everyone knew that what he was really asking was if _she_ would mind.

"He'd let 'er stay." She rolled her sparkling eyes and threw a smile.

"Goody!" Bottle Cap exclaimed, then clapped her hand over her mouth. How immature had _that_ sounded?

"Heya guys!" A tall blonde bounced in excitedly. "What's uppy?" She asked, noticing that they were all quiet. Bottle Cap was rendered speechless. How could this be? Was it even possible? Then again, if Katie could do it, why couldn't she?


	6. Sellin Papes

*Chapter 6*

"Heya,Tip." Racetrack puffed his cigar, "Welcome to da party." He greeted sarcastically as Jack and Chipper watched Bottle Cap stare as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What's da mattah wit' 'er _now_?" Dragonfly whispered to Race, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Ow! Ya hoitin' me." Race informed her before she loosened her death grip. Tipsy noted that the strange girl was awake and smiled.

"Heya, I'm T..." She began cheerfully, but was cut off.

"Tipsy! Oh my stinkin' _word_, Jessica! How did you get here?" Bottle Cap exclaimed, excited that her friend had come, too. She was expecting a nice, warm welcome but she received a terrified look instead.

"Do...do I know you?" She asked carefully, studying the girl's brightened face.

"Pro'lly not, Tip." Chipper answered. "She knew perdy much all our names. We just don't know how." That was when it hit her, like a two-ton brick. She had to stop acting like she knew them and start pretending she was in the right universe. She was clearly scaring them, and that wasn't what she'd wanted at all.

"Okay, okay." Bottle Cap frowned suddenly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "None of ya know me. I just heard ya talkin' when I was layin' there, but I sort of thought I was dreaming." She shrugged. Everyone was silent for a minute. Bottle Cap was beginning to worry, until Blink busted out laughing. Obviously, the laughter was contagious because it spread throughout the room almost instantaneously.

"Dat was great, Caps." Jack announced, "Ya really had us goin'." It was even better than Bottle Cap could have planned! It was as if she'd known them forever, and she had, just in a different...world.

*

"Git up, git up! Sell da papes!" Came the ever-so-familiar wake-up call, wafting into Bottle Cap's ears. She smiled at the sound of it, because it meant she wasn't waking up in 2002, she was waking up in 1899...again. She got out of bed and quickly got ready, trying not to be in anybody's way.

"Dat's my cigar. You'll steal anuddah. Hey bummahs, we got woik ta do." She sang quietly as she waited for Blink.

"Whata ya singin'?" Mush asked as he was passing.

"Um...just a song I like." She smiled sweetly and he returned it before heading down the stairs. It was different than the movie, though. They weren't singing or dancing, they were yawning and tripping over dirty clothes.

"Davey sellin' taday?" Jack asked Tipsy as he tied a red bandana around his neck.

"Yep. Les is sick, though." She placed her dark brown cabbie hat on top of her shiny blonde hair. Bottle Cap smiled, wondering what Jessica was doing back in 2002. Then, she began to wonder what _she_ was doing back in 2002. She hadn't even thought of it until that precise moment.

"You sellin' wit' me?" Her thoughts were put to an end by Kid Blink's question. She could only nod, still in shock that she was actually able to be next to him, in real life. They headed down the stairs and out the door to the Distribution Office, Katie looking around with wide eyes at the scene before her.

"Who's dis, Blink?" A tall girl walked up along side them down the dusty cobblestone street. Her brown hair was beautiful, the way it was so curly, and it was pulled back partially, revealing a scar. Her eyes seemed green in the sunlight but Katie was unsure, seeing how they also held gray and blue shades.

"Dis heah's our newest newsie, BC. Su'prised you ain't hoid 'bout 'er yet." Blink smiled at Katie fondly. "She made quite an entrance."

"Bottle Cap, actually. And you are?" She was absolutely _dying_ to know who this astonishing girl was. For some reason, she felt as though she'd known her forever. The question was, would she know Katie?

"Bottle Cap?" The girl practically shreeked. "Oh my God! Dis ain't funny Blink." She glared at Blink as though he had made it up.

"What ain't?" Blink looked right back, confused. Finally, somebody who knew her, but who? She didn't know yet.


	7. silver

*Chapter 7*

Bottle Cap got a glimmer in her eye as she made up her mind to do something she'd been dying to do. She smiled and spit on her hand before holding it out to the girl. Blink seemed a little surprised by her action but waited for his friend's reaction. The girl studied Bottle Cap before pulling off her glove and spitting into the palm of her own hand.

"No way!" Bottle Cap squealed, her eyes glued to the silver rings that furnished the girl's fingers. The sun was reflecting off of them as they shook. "Silver?"

"Yeah! How'd ya do it? I nevah t'ought ya'd be able ta pull it off an' even if I did, ya said ya wouldn't!" Silver Fists busted out suddenly, now sure that Blink wasn't pulling a prank. Blink scratched his head in bafflement as Bottle Cap hugged Silver.

"I don't know! I have to talk to you about it, though." Bottle Cap remembered, for the first time since she woke up in 1899, what had happened back in 2002.

"Well, let's tawk, den..." Silver beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, you'se can tawk, latah." Blink cut in, tired of being forgotten. "She's sellin' wit' me but you'se can meet at Tibby's aftah."

"That's good." Bottle Cap agreed, her smile never fading as long as Blink remained by her side. Silver shrugged, pulling her glove back on. The two girls parted as Blink escorted Caps to the Distribution Center.

"Heya Caps!" Tipsy spotted the new girl as she came down the stairs from buying her papers. Bottle Cap looked up from the page at the sound of her name to see a group of girls.

"Hey Tip." BC smiled and walked over to them. A pair of crystal blue eyes studied her cautiously, as if unsure of whether the new girl was safe to talk to.

"Lemme introduce ya to some a da goils." Tipsy smiled before pulling the blonde girl forward. "Dis heah's Cowboy's sistah, True." She was connected to the eyes, obviously, and Bottle Cap smiled.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Hey." True returned the smile quickly. Bottle Cap could tell she was shy, not stuck up, by the _expression on her face.

"Me name's Illusion." A tall, dark-haired girl pushed through. She tied a flannel shirt around her waist as she spoke. "I ain't even gonna ask 'bout ya name." She added, adjusting her dark blue hat.

"Good," Bottle Cap giggled, "because it's not a story I'm proud of." Illusion just nodded and shot a smile her way, as if to say she approved her. It was quiet for a second while Bottle Cap looked around for Blink, who was talking to Mush. She looked back and studied the girls who whispered amongst themselves quietly.

"You must be a gypsy." Bottle Cap spoke up suddenly, tired of the awkwardness. She had made her comment to a gorgeous dark-skinned girl who was tall, as were many of the newsgirls. She had a handkerchief tied around her hand and a blue sash around her waist. She definitely stood out in the crowd, but what really caught Bottle Cap's attention were the silver hoops hanging from her ears.

"Yeah, dat's Gypsy." Tipsy answered. Gypsy said nothing, she only smirked at Bottle Cap.

"Are you a real Gypsy?" Bottle Cap tried to earn all of the girls' approval but felt like she was making an idiot of herself.

"What's it ta you?" The girl's dark blue eyes showed annoyance.

"It was just a question, Gyp." Someone said from behind Bottle Cap. She turned to find Kid Blink. "Ya don't gotta bite 'er head off."

"It's okay, Blink." Bottle Cap smiled at Gypsy, "I don't trust new people that well either."

"Ready?" Blink asked as the girls dispersed into the crowd, hawking headlines. Bottle Cap nodded and they started walking. "Don't let dem scare ya, dey mean well." He assured her.

"I know." Bottle Cap smiled as a man walked up to her.

"Can I have a paper, please?" He asked kindly. Bottle Cap just stared, she didn't think that kind of thing happened. Blink nudged her.

"Oh yeah. Of course." She smiled, handing him a paper. "Here ya go." The man tossed her a penny before walking away.

"Well, ya off to a good stawt." Blink laughed. Bottle Cap blushed and looked away. He began hollering different headlines to passing strangers and she did the same, remembering what Jack had taught Davey and, obviously, her in the "real world." She was more than content to stay with Blink for the rest of her life but she still wanted to talk to Silver Fists, the only one who knew the truth...or did she?


	8. papes

*Chapter 8*

"How many ya got left?" Blink asked the new girl after what seemed like only minutes, though it had been hours. Selling was even more fun than Bottle Cap had imagined, especially with Kid Blink.

"Uh," She counted quickly in her head, "Two."

"Heah, gimme one." He extended his hand toward her and she obliged, knowing his intentions. Just as she'd expected, Blink held up her paper and hollered some headline.

"I'll take it." A gruff, over-weight man held the bronze coin out, exchanging it for the paper. Caps turned and sold her very last newspaper to a well-dressed woman with a child hiding in her skirts.

"All done." Bottle Cap's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Blink smiled at her innocent face and she felt as though she were about to die. Then again, she wasn't sure she was alive anyway.

"Ready ta go ta Tibby's?" He asked. She nodded as they headed silently down the street. "So how'd ya get dat name?"

"Uh." That was all Bottle Cap's dry mouth would allow. She wasn't about to expose the real story, it was far too childish and embarrassing. "I don't want to talk about it." Was her final answer, and it was true.

"Fine by me." Blink shrugged, a smile lightening his face, still. _He really does have a constant smile_, noted Katie. _I'll have to post that..._ Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. She couldn't post! There were no computers here. Besides, all the listees were here already anyway. That line of thought caused her to question if they had been here all the time and hadn't clued her in on the...

"Heya Caps!" Silver interrupted the girl's intense thinking. "I'se beginnin' ta wondah if Blink lost ya."

"Hi!" Bottle Cap replied. "No, I guess I'm just not a quick seller yet."

"You did bettah den most." Blink assured her sweetly, conveniently forgetting that Katie had claimed to be a "good newsie" the night before. Again, Bottle Cap blushed.

"Thanks." She managed, looking at Silver with a shy smile.

"C'mon. Let's get a table, we gots some tawkin' ta do." Silver Fists said seriously, though a smile graced her lips. The three entered Tibby's to find a whole mess of newsies, most that Bottle Cap recognized, but many she didn't.

"Heya Blink, Silvah." Came greetings, followed by questions concerning the stranger.

"Leave 'em alone, fellahs." Blink laughed, "I think ya scarin' 'er." The new girl didn't comment as Silver picked an empty table in a corner.

"How do you know who I am, Silver?" Bottle Cap asked quietly, unable to wait another second.

"It's difficult to explain, Bottle Cap." Silver leaned forward, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. "I thought..." She paused.

"What? Tell me!" Bottle Cap squirmed.

"Well, it really don't make sense. If de othahs hoid dis, dey'd think I'd gone straight outah my mind!" She explained.

"They don't have to find out, then." Bottle Cap shrugged, "But I _have _to know, Silver."

"Okay, I'll tell ya...but ya can't laugh." She gave in hesitantly, her greenish eyes pleading silently, "An' if ya even _mention_ it ta Blink, I'll soak ya."

"Okay, okay! I get your point." She flicked her hair out of her face as she giggled, her sudden outburst inviting unwanted attention. Dragonfly smiled at Bottle Cap, being safely cuddled in Racetrack's arms. The auburn-haired stranger waved politely, knowing Dragonfly was an awesome person back home.

"Are ya listenin'? 'Cause I ain't sayin' it twice." Silver laughed at her easily distracted acquaintance.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Tell me." Katie demanded just before the door swung open, revealing a boy with a gold-tipped cane. The restaurant was nearly rendered speechless.

"At ease." He chuckled, basking in the glow of his own authority. Jack stood and spit-shook with the boy whom Katie recognized well.

"What brings ya to my side a da bridge, Conlon?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Hoid ya picked up a stray." He answered firmly, connecting eyes with Bottle Cap. Silver turned away from Spot to see a disbelieving look attacking the girl's face. Did Spot know Bottle Cap? There was no way!


	9. Spot's discovery

*Chapter 9*

"Does he...?" Silver whispered, Bottle Cap shrugged, still staring at Spot Conlon as he glared right back.

"C'mon, Caps." He demanded sternly, hand on cane. Bottle Cap swallowed hard and stood.

"Guess it's time to find out." She whispered to Silver before walking over to where Spot stood.

"What do ya want, Spot?" The girl asked bravely, a nervous smiled perched on her lips.

"Outside." He told her, opening the door. Bottle Cap nodded and went out into the warm evening, Spot following. As soon as the door shut, Blink walked over to where Silver still sat, confused. She had assumed that she was the only one that knew Bottle Cap.

"Okay, we're outside." Caps shrugged, twirling a strand of hair nervously.

"Where ya been, kid? I thought you'se was dead." Spot asked, only causing more puzzlement for the girl. How could he think she was dead if he never saw her before.

"Why would you think that?" She wandered out loud. Spot glared angrily, annoyed by her answer.

"What a ya mean, why would I think dat?" He raised his voice, Katie backed away. "I ain't seen you'se for eleven yeahs! What else would I think?" Katie cowered when he yelled, he reminded her of her father.

"What are you talking about? How did you know I was here?" She asked. Then, it hit her. That was how her fanfic went, the one she was trying to write back home but never got to finish.

"One a my boys tol' me Jacky-boy picked up anothah stray goil, by da name a Bottle Cap." Spot shrugged as if it were a no-brainer, "How many goils could deah be named _Bottle Cap_?" He allowed a smirk to cross his face. Caps giggled.

"I guess I hit my head pretty hard," She decided to say, going along with the story. "I can't even remember how I hit it."

"You run away from dat Goodbakah guy?" Spot inquired, more calm than he had been only seconds ago. Bottle Cap smiled wide with the realization that it _was_ her story. Everything she made up in her mind back home was coming alive here!

"Not so much the old man, mostly Benjamin." She explained. "But I can't talk about it right now. My memory is still really hazy from everything."

*Inside Tibby's*

"Does she know Spot, too?" Blink asked Silver Fists, taking a drink of water.

"I ain't shoah." She shrugged, watching the two talk just outside the window, "I didn't think so."

"How do you know 'er?" Blink pried innocently. Silver remained silent as she thought of what to say.

"Yeah, Silvah." Chipper spoke up, walking over with Jack. "How _do_ you know 'er?" Silver squirmed uncomfortably as all eyes turned on her.

"Well, it's a long story..." She began.

"We got time." True smiled, scooting in beside Blink across from Silver.


	10. Spin

*Chapter 10*

Silver Fists was saved by the bell, literally. She had just opened her mouth to make up some silly excuse when Spot and Bottle Cap reappeared, causing the bell over the door to tingle. Bottle Cap guessed what the commotion was about when she saw the pleading face of Silver.

"Uh, Silver?" Caps walked up behind Dragonfly with Spot. "Can we talk for a second?" Silver sighed with relief.

"You bet." She smiled, standing, "Be back in a flash, fellahs." With that, Bottle Cap and Silver Fists left the building, leaving Spot to have a drink with his old friends.

"Spot's my brother." Bottle Cap shreeked when they were outside, heading back to the lodging house.

"What?" Silver exclaimed inquisitively, this whole mess exciting her.

"Yep, just like back in 2002! It's my fic, the one I haven't even finished, about me finding my brother. Just one thing, the only things that are like what I wrote are the Goodbakers and Spot so far." Bottle Cap rambled on.

"Da Goodbakahs?" Silver inquired, seemingly lost.

"Oh yeah, it's a long story but the Goodbakers adopted me...It's a long story and it dosen't matter now." She gave up, not having the brain power to explain it all.

"Well, thanks fer savin' me back deah, Caps. Dey was all askin' how I knew you." She told her as they entered the Lodging House and headed straight for the stairs.

*Inside Tibby's*

"How's it rollin', Jacky-boy?" Spot asked, seating himself leisurely in an empty chair.

"Well, I ain't shoah." He chuckled. "Evah since Bottle Cap showed up, things have been confusin'. Foist, she knew all our names when she woke up aftah bein' out fer a long time..."

"Bein' out?" Spot interjected seriously, only now realizing what Bottle Cap had said about hitting her head. He had thought she was making lame excuses, not being for real.

"Yeah, she was hit awfully hawd. I think she was beat perdy bad but da gash on 'er head was da woist." Jack shrugged, not realizing that this was important to the Brooklyn leader.

"Do ya know who did it?" Spot demanded, pushing a sweating glass away from his hand.

"What's dis?" A short girl with shoulder length brown hair spoke up, having overheard the conversation. "Spot Conlon ca'es 'bout someone 'sides himself?"

"A coise, I's ca'e 'bout 'er, Spin." Spot glared at the girl with evident hatred, "You should, too."

"Why should _I_ ca'e?" Spin's lips split into a smile, "She's prolly jist anuddah one a ya goils." She shrugged, turning to walk away.

"She ain't me goil." Spot grabbed Spin's arm, catching her by surprise, "She's me sistah, an' dat makes 'er _your_ sistah."

"Let go of me." Spin sneered, jerking out of his grasp. Jack only looked on in silent interest as the girl's icy blue eyes narrowed, "You'se a liah, Conlon." Was all she said before rushing off toward the door.


	11. confusion

*Chapter 11*

"Are ya gonna tell me now?" Bottle Cap asked, plopping onto the first bunk she could reach. Silver rolled her eyes, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"I'se only been tryin' for de last evah." She laughed, "It's a bit complicated, but I guess everything is right now."

"Uh, yeah. Just a smidge." Bottle Cap used her fingers to show "a smidge". "C'mon, spill."

"Okay, but I sweah, if one more poison intahrupts me, I'll soak 'em." She glanced toward the door, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I kept havin' dese dreams. You was awways in 'em and it was so real. I would scream for ya ta come heah an' get away from it all, but ya tol' me no."

"This is...freaky." Bottle Cap studied her friend's sincere face. "So, you dreamt me up? Just like that?"

"Just like dat." She nodded. "Dat's why ya can't tell none a da othahs. Dey'd t'ink I'se a looney!" Bottle Cap burst into laughter.

"You are!" She teased. Silver made a fist but her smiling face gave away the fact she was only playing.

"So what a'e ya gonna do?" Silver asked after they had settled down, "I mean, how a'e ya gonna get back?"

"Get back?" Bottle Cap's smile was replaced with a disheartened frown. She looked down, watching her fingers trace figure eights in the cover. "I was kinda hopin' that I would never go back. You know? Kinda stay and be Bottle Cap? I never want to be Katie again, Silver. Never."

"I know, Caps." Silver stopped the incessant movement of Bottle Cap's fingers by taking her hand. "Then, let's just fahget 'bout 2002, okay?"

"Whatcha tawkin' 'bout, Silvah?" A girl appeared from the doorway, her long curly locks following. Bottle Cap looked up to meet a pair of almost black eyes and the purple ring caused Katie's blue ones to stare. "Got some soita starin' problem?"

"Huh?" Bottle Cap shook her head, "No, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." She laughed, pleased that the new girl seemed frightened of her. "Da name's Hades." She spit on her palm and stuck her hand out.

"Bottle Cap." She smiled again. It seemed she couldn't stop, ever since she appeared in 1899.

"Hades lives in Brooklyn." Silver Fists explained as Specs, Dutchy, and Skittery came in, not bothering to greet the girls. "You heah ta see Mush?" Her question obviously directed to Hades.

"Yeah, he was suppos..." Hades was saying when an arm slid around her waist from behind.

"To meet ya heah." Mush finished her sentence before kissing her cheek. "Sowry I'se late but Caps heah has caused alot of confusion for Jack an' Spot...an' Spin." He said with a smile.

"Really?" Bottle Cap asked, "Who's Spin?"

"I'se Spin." Came a reply from the bunk across from them, Jake's bunk. The girl's _expression was anything but inviting. "I don't know who you a'e, but I don't want ya tawkin' 'bout me any moah. In fact, I ain't to keen on ya tawkin' _to_ me eiddah, so watch yaself." She huffed, sending the Conlon glare at the new girl. Silver, Mush, and Hades seemed to be shocked at Spin's words. She had always been rude to newcomers, but never had she been so cold.


	12. hopes confusednumbers now

*Chapter 12*

Bottle Cap studied the girl who had turned away to talk quietly with Jake. Caps just couldn't stop staring at her. Why would she hate her so much already?

"An' I thought Spot was harsh." Hades suppressed a giggle. Bottle Cap glanced at Mush questioningly, her eyes getting glossy. She had only been here for a day and already someone hated her. The thing was, she didn't even know why!

"Don't worry 'bout Spin." Silver Fists shook her head.

"Maybe you should go tawk ta Spot 'bout 'er." Mush smiled. Then he pulled Hades down the stairs. "C'mon, let's go to da park."

"I am so confused!" Bottle Cap exclaimed quietly, punching the bed with frustration. "Spin isn't in my story, all these girls...it's not the way I imagined." She shook her head and it began to ache.

"Just calm down." Silver laughed, "It's gonna be fine, ya just gotta get used to it."

"Who's up for a game o' pokah?" Race came sauntering in with Dragonfly in tow. He nodded at Bottle Cap as he passed by and pulled up a chair, beginning to shuffle his worn deck of cards.

"I'm in." Chorused Jake, Skittery, Dutchy, Specs, and Bumlets. Dragonfly stopped at the bunk where the two girls sat.

"Heya." She beamed. "What a'e ya guys doin'?"

"I'm about to go back down to Tibby's and talk to Spot about..." Bottle Cap stood.

"No you ain't." Silver laughed, pulling her back down. "You leave now an' Klopp won't let ya back in."

"Let's go find ya a bunk in da goils room." Dragonfly suggested. The three crossed the hallway to find a similar room, only much tidier.

"Tipsy." Bottle Cap sighed in relief. Everything within her wanted to run up and squeezed her friend, the one thing that she knew was real. She knew better, though. Jessica didn't exist here, only Tipsy and Tipsy didn't know who she was.

"Hey Caps, which bunk ya want? Deahs two empty." Illusion announced when she saw the new girl enter.

"Yeah, deah's one ovah by Gypsy or deah's one between me an' True." Silver noted, looking around the room.

"I'll take the one by Silver, if that's okay." Bottle Cap smiled, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. It wasn't long before the last of the girls piled in and Kloppman hollered lights out. Bottle Cap lay still, though her mind did somersaults and pounded her forehead.

She had thought that this would be perfect, that if she was in a fanfic, all would be well. She had imagined that her pain, her tears, would be put to an end. She was wrong. She felt alone and out of place. She missed her dog, as silly and childish as it seemed. She was in the one place she had prayed to be, and all she could think of was home.


	13. 13

*Chapter 13*

"Stop it!" Bottle Cap screamed, her body trembling, "Please, just stop!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to hide from whatever was pursuing her in her nightmare.

"Caps, wake up." Silver said, shaking her friend worriedly as the other girls started to wake.

"What's wrong?" Tipsy yawned, sitting up drowsily. The sun was just about to crown the horizon and the house was silent and still before the frightened girl's outburst. She had been tossing and turning all night.

"I dunno, Tip." Silver kept trying to wake Bottle Cap but to no avail. "She won't snap outa it!" 

"I'm gonna go get one a da guys." Tipsy informed the others, panic in her eyes. She ran across the hall and burst into the room of snoring boys. "Git up! We need help!" She cried, being over dramatic because she was still half asleep.

"Wha?" Jack groaned, not opening his eyes.

"Wha's a mattah, Tip?" Blink rolled over, not really caring.

"Go back ta bed." Race threw his pillow at her.

"No! It's Bottle Cap!" She stomped her foot, "She's cryin' an' screamin' an' she won't wake up!" Blink jumped up as Jack's eyes popped open. The two hurried into the girls room.

"Hey! Gimme back my pillow!" Race called after Tipsy. She picked up the pillow and threw it at him before following after the boys.

"Don't yell anymore..." Bottle Cap was begging when the boys entered. Silver was still shaking her and a couple of girls were talking to her.

"It's okay, Bottle Cap, it's just a dream." Illusion tried as Spin groaned and pulled her pillow over her head to block out the noise. She soon gave up the fight and went to the boys room to go back to sleep.

"What's goin' on in deah?" Jake asked when Spin laid down in Jack's empty bunk.

"Nothin' I ca'e 'bout." Spin informed her boyfriend dryly before trying to go back to sleep.

"Caps? Wake up," Blink sat beside her and wiped the hair from her forehead.

"How long 'ave you'se been tryin' ta wake 'er?" Jack asked Chipper.

"A couplah minutes. She's havin' a real bad nightmare." Chipper told him, "I think I'm gonna start gettin' ready." Jack nodded before kissing her cheek.

"Hey, c'mon Caps." Blink took her hand. Even in the middle of her dream, Katie could hear Blink's soothing voice. She slowly opened her eyes to see the commotion she had caused.

"Mornin', Sunshine." Silver Fists greeted, happy that she had finally snapped out of her sleep.

"You okay?" Blink asked, smiling down at her, as Jack walked up.

"Yeah..." She answered, unsure of what was going on.

"You'se was havin' a bad dream." Jack smiled as she attempted to sit up. Her cheeks burned with the embarressment that the dream had caused, everyone looking at her worriedly.

"Sorry." She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, avoiding eyes.

"Don't be sorry." Dragonfly laughed. "It ain't your fault."

"Yeah, c'mon." Tipsy giggled, "We might as well stawt gettin' ready. Kloppman'll be up heah in about two minutes anyway." Bottle Cap nodded and yawned as the boys left.

"Get outa my bed, Spin." Jack ordered as he walked by on his way to the washroom.

"Ugh," Spin moaned groggily. "Go away" She buried her face in the pillow as the boys started getting up.

* * *

"You goin' ovah ta Brooklyn taday?" Silver Fists asked Bottle Cap as they headed down the street with Dragonfly later that morning.

"Yeah, I guess I should." She replied, almost fearful for some reason.

"Brooklyn? Ta see Spot?" Dragonfly asked.

"Yeah." Silver answered for Caps with a smile.

"Need some company?" Blink and Race had come up behind the girls as they walked, unnoticed.

"Race!" Dragonfly shrieked happily before snatching his hand and continuing on to the Distribution Office.

"You aren't selling?" Bottle Cap asked Blink, Silver Fists just kept on walking with Race and Dragonfly, seeing that her friend would have somebody else to protect her now. She was happy for Bottle Cap, but still a little disappointed and maybe even jealous.

"Naw, I can't let ya walk ta Brooklyn alone." Blink laughed.

"Okay." Katie shrugged, sending her long hair over her shoulder. The two headed silently towards the Brooklyn bridge. Katie was trying desperately to remember why she needed to talk to Spot in the first place, but it didn't matter. She didn't really need a reason to talk to her long lost brother, did she?


	14. 14

*Chapter 14*

"So, you know Spot?" Blink asked as they crossed the bridge, breaking the barrier of silence. Bottle Cap glanced over at him, just now realizing that he didn't know that she was Spot's sister.

"Yeah, I've known him forever." She smiled, her blue eyes studying the handsome boy's face.

"So, yous from Brooklyn, den?" He wandered, still facing forward with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"No, don't think I've ever been here, actually." She answered, trying to think if she had been there in her fanfic. "Oh, yeah. Once, but that was a long, long time ago." She remembered, only able to hope she was thinking of the right fiction, seeing as how she had started many.

"Oh." Blink responded as they neared the pier where tall, muscular newsboys swam and lounged. "Dese guys can be rough, jus' ignore dem an' go straight ta Spot." Blink instructed softly as curious eyes studied the strange young girl.

"What a ya got deah, Blink?" A dark blonde haired boy asked as Bottle Cap glanced around cautiously. His tan, muscular body glistened in the sunlight as he pulled himself out of the water. His dark blue eyes locked with Bottle Cap's in an instant.

"Bottle Cap, she's da new newsie." Blink spit shook with the tall character. "You know wheah Spot is?"

"His perch, wheah else?" The boy smiled as he let them by. He winked at the blushing girl as they passed by, watching her lips form a shy smile.

"How's it rollin', Blink?" Spot inquired as he hopped down, not seeing his sister behind his friend.

"Fine, just brought ya a visitah." Blink carried out the routine greeting as Bottle Cap took in her surroundings. She was actually there, in Brooklyn! It was so captivating to just watch the boys swim and laugh, just like in the movie.

"Caps, what a ya doin' heah?" Spot smiled at his preoccupied guest.

"Hmm?" She faced him, hearing her name. "Oh! I just need to talk to you for a minute."

"Awright." He shrugged, waving Blink away nonchalantly. Blink faded into the crowd, starting a conversation with the boy they had just spoken to.

"Why does Spin hate me?" Bottle Cap asked right away, not even thinking about the words tumbling out of her mouth. Spot grinned.

"Spin hates ya?" He mused, "Join da club."

"I'm serious." Bottle Cap put her hand on her hip, suddenly feeling as though she was in the right century with the right people and had never heard of 2002.

"Well, she's ya sistah fa one thing." Spot shrugged, studying his slingshot.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a sister." Bottle Cap made a skeptical face. Her character did NOT have a sister, that much she remembered.

"Yeah, she's ya twin. Aftah she was boin, pop sent 'er away." Spot avoided eye contact. "We didn't tawk 'bout 'er evah. I hate 'er an' so should you."

"Why? She couldn't have done anything that horrible, Spot. She was just a baby." Bottle Cap scoured her mind for some explanation for all these unexpected twists in the story.

"She killed ma." He said flatly, now making certain that the girl's eyes were focused on his, "If she weren't boin, Ma'd still be alive an' pop wouldn't a gone crazy."

"But..." Bottle Cap's mouth went dry, "How? How did she? It doesn't make any..." Her sentence's flowed out in fragments. At least now she had more ideas for the story she had been writing, but she didn't know if she'd ever get a chance to finish it anyway.

"It was a difficult boith, pop said. She came out easy but somethin' went wrong. She came out upside down or somethin'. I don't remembah." He finished, aiming his slingshot at a hanging lamp on a boat. He shot and hit the target, causing the worker to curse loudly.

"Well, she hates me." Bottle Cap said again, then became animated, "Why does she hate me? She doesn't even know me."

"Because she didn't know you existed eithah. I tol' 'er, an' anything I say, she hates. It's da way it is." Spot glared over Bottle Cap's shoulder at the boys staring at Bottle Cap, laughing.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Bottle Cap determined.

"Good luck." Spot smirked, "Blink, Dibs, come ovah heah." He called. Bottle Cap's eyes went wide. _Dibs?_ It was her own made up character! This whole thing was just getting better and better!


	15. 15

*Chapter 15*

"Yeah?" Dibs approached beside Blink. Bottle Cap couldn't hide her glowing smile as she stared at Dibs involuntarily, thinking to herself, _That's my creation! Out of my own head!_

"Walk Bottle Cap back ovah ta Manhattan." He instructed simply.

"Me?" Dibs asked curiously, looking at Blink's confused _expression.

"Yeah, so if she don't wanna stay Blink won't have to walk her back." Spot laughed as he walked away. Bottle Cap scowled at his retreating back, wondering what was so horrible about talking to Spin. And besides, she could get there with_out_ an escort. But she liked having Dibs around, so she didn't protest outloud. She wanted to know what he was going to say! Up until now, she had always determined what would come out of his mouth.

Without anymore questions, the trio headed toward Manhattan with Bottle Cap musing over Dibs the whole way and Blink feeling left out. Blink began to wonder why Bottle Cap didn't have an accent, but didn't ask since he didn't even know where she had come from.

"Where do you think Spin will be?" She asked Blink when they were almost to the Lodging House.

"Tibby's, most likely." He shrugged, "Dat's wheah all da newsies go aftah sellin'."

"Okay, let's go." She said, determined to straigten things out. They entered the small restaurant where Bottle Cap easily spotted Spin amongst a table full of newsies. Her "escorts" followed her toward the table, unsure of her plans.

"...but da horse is a sure thing..." Race was exclaiming to Dragonfly when the conversation was sweetly interrupted.

"Excuse me." Bottle Cap began smoothly.

"Look who it is, our friend Bottle Cap." Spin looked up with an arched eyebrow, her voice drenched in sarcasm. 

"Spin, can I talk to you?" Bottle Cap asked, ignoring the girl's tone.

"What's deah ta tawk about?" Spin quipped rudely. Bottle Cap had had it with this girl. There was _no_ reason to treat someone like this, especially for no good reason.

"You and your issues." She threw back with a cocked head. Spin looked at her, then put her hand to her heart.

"_Me? Issues?_" She exclaimed as if shocked, "Who would ever think such a thing?" She laughed cynically and looked at the people who were at her table. They were obviously out of town. The newsies were silent as they watched the two girls glare at each other.

"Okay, I'm done playing 'who wants to be a smart-ass?' with you. Do you want to talk or not?" Bottle Cap threw her hand up, exasperated. 

"Play nice, ladies." Jake stiffled a laugh, trying to calm his girl and avoid a scene. Spin looked at Jake, then Bottle Cap.

"Okay, fine. We can tawk, I don't know what else theah is to say." Spin gave in slightly.

"Yay." Bottle Cap smirked, yanking Spin up by the arm and pulling her to a separate table. Blink and Dibs sat with the other newsies, all shocked at what had just happened and waiting to hear more.

Spin quickly pulled away and sat down, "I'm a big girl." 

"Prove it." Her irritated sister snapped back, "Ever since I got here, you've been acting as though I was your worst enemy. Why?"

"I don't _HAVE_ to prove anything. I can act how I want. I don't need my so-called sister to tell me what to do." she said, starting to get up.

"So that's what its all about?" Bottle Cap asked, glaring at the back of Spin's head. She was infuriated beyond all measure. She had come here to escape her sisters, now she had another one to fight with. Spin whipped around, 

"Yeah, anyone dat's related to Spot can stay da hell away from me. Did you seriously think I was gunna be ok with this!?"

"Like I planned it." Katie rolled her eyes, "It isn't like I'm writing this story. We all get dealt an unfair hand sometimes." She shrugged, thinking of Racetrack. Of course, she had _thought_ she was writing it, but all that had changed now.

"Your a smart-ass. Just like Spot." she growled back.

"And so are you." Bottle Cap informed her solemnly. Had she forgotten that she was a Conlon, too? Bottle Cap couldn't figure her out. Spin slammed her hands down on the table and looked Bottle Cap square in the eyes, 

"Listen here Missy. You can talk to me without the wisecracks. I am NOTHING like Spot. As far as I am concerned, you are just another face in the crowd." she snapped.

"Oh, but your wisecracks are allowed?" Bottle Cap didn't budge. "Stop acting like I care. I just thought we could work things out." She shrugged and then stood, pushing Spin out of the way slightly. Spin glared at her before marching back over and grabbing Jake's hand. Bottle Cap walked slowly back toward the others, her eyes on the disappearing girl.

"That went well." She murmured before turning to face the hushed newsies. It didn't even seem as though she had ever existed in 2002 anymore. Her memories of reality were melting into the Newsie verse, making her feel dazed and awkward.


	16. 16

*Chapter 16*

"So..." Dibs broke the cessation of sound, lifting himself out of a chair, "Back to Brooklyn?" Bottle Cap didn't really know what to do. She didn't want to deal with Spin again that night, but she also wanted to stay with Silver Fists.

"No, I learned a long time ago that you can't run away from your...enemies." She said with a bit of a smirk. Enemies. The whole world was her enemy! She had no place to run, before now.

"You shoah Spot don't want ya ovah deah?" Dibs inquired, his eyes sparkling at her with a fond smile. He was just as she had imagined him, perfect.

"I think da goil can make 'er own decisions." Jack grinned at Bottle Cap. Dibs nodded and headed for the door.

"See ya." He called over his shoulder. Bottle Cap started twirling a strand of auburn hair in her fingers, her heart pounding from meeting Dibs.

"_Dat_ was da best entahtainment we'se had in..._ev_ah." Illusion stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Caps. You'se perdy brave ta go against a Conlon like dat." Dragonfly agreed with a giggle.

"Well, it pro'lly wasn't so hawd fer Caps, goils." Jack smiled a Bottle Cap, feeling special because he knew what the girls didn't.

"Why ya say dat? Spin was as pissed as Blink was when we found out Pullitzah raised da price." Mush laughed, playfully slapping Blink's cheek.

"I guess you guys don't know." Bottle Cap mused, "I just found out today, actually." She shrugged, turning for the door to find Silver.

"What did you find out?" Illusion asked, suddenly dying to know her secret.

"Spin's my twin sister." Bottle Cap smiled before leaving Tibby's. She felt so important here, like if she left someone would notice. It was a warm feeling, one she wasn't quite used to but could definitely grow on her.

"Heya Caps." Silver smiled, looking up from her place on one of the boys' bunks. "Wheah's Blink?"

"He's at Tibby's." Bottle Cap answered, sitting beside Silver. "Why didn't you tell me Dibs was here?"

"You know Dibs?" Silver asked, obviously clueless.

"I cre..." Caps began to explain before she realized how odd that would sound, "I guess I just feel like I do." She covered with a small shrug.

"You find out about Spin?" Silver Fists asked nonchalantly, ignoring the murmur of the room's activities.

"You could have told me she was Spot's sister. That would have cleared it up a lot quicker." Bottle Cap said, wondering why Silver Fists hadn't put two and two together.

"Oh my God!" Silver smacked her forehead, "I wasn't even thinkin' 'bout dat!"

"Obviously not." Bottle Cap laughed, "Well, I had a nice little chat with my _twin_ sister."

"Twin?" Silver couldn't contain her excitement. "Dis is so good! Conlons keep poppin' up from all ovah."

"Yeah, well." Auburn hair fell into her face as she shook her head, "Spin does _not_ want me around. That much is for sure." At that very moment, Spin Conlon waltzed in with Jake, a sour _expression stamped on her face.

"Speakin' of da devil." Silver Fists mumbled under her breath. Spin glared at Bottle Cap, keeping a safe distance as she whispered to Jake. Bottle Cap smiled sweetly, pretending not to notice. She had had alot of practice in acting as if she didn't know people hated her. This preformance was no different.


	17. 17

*

*Chapter 17*

"I ain't nevah seen Spin treat somebody dat badly." Jack shook his head in disappointment as he spoke softly to the newsies playing cards. They had all seen the arguement in Tibby's, and now they were witnessing the chilly glares and ridiculing whispers which Spin so willingly offered to anyone that would hear.

"Yeah, I nevah thought she could be so..." Chipper searched for a word without results.

"So like Spot?" Mush offered with a chuckle.

"Don't let _her_ heah ya say dat," Hades warned, hiding her smile, "She'll soak ya."

"She needs ta lighten up. She don't know anything 'bout Caps, 'cept for her last name." Jack said before adding, "Go fish."

"What do ya mean, she don't know nothin'?" Race asked, looking over his cards as if the game was actually important. "Dey's sistahs. Twins even!"

"Spot said dey nevah met b'fore." Jack shrugged, "He didn't really say anything else 'bout it."

"Dat's so weird." Dragonfly interjected, impatiently waiting for her boyfriend to finish with his game. "Race, just _go_. It ain't like ya bet money on Go Fish." She urged, receiving a chorus of quiet chuckles, accompanied by an ashamed Race face.

"Well..." He began, avoiding eye contact.

"Racetrack Higgins!" Dragonfly stomped her foot at him, "I can _not_ believe you _bet_ on a game of _Go Fish!_"

"Believe it." Illusion giggled, obviously amused. Dragonfly popped Race in the back of the head before heading off, looking for something to keep her busy while Race lost more money.

"I saw them as clear as day, Silver." Bottle Cap spoke very softly, cautious of unwanted ears.

"What was dey doin'?" Silver Fists asked, her face showing pure interest.

"They were crying." Bottle Cap explained, "They were talking about me as if I were dead. I tried to tell them I was there, but they couldn't hear me. The worst part is, they were yelling at each other, blaming each other. I couldn't take it."

"Dat's why you'se was cryin' an' stuff?"

"I guess so." Caps shrugged, "I hope she thaws out eventually." She threw in, seeing Dragonfly approaching them out of the corner of her eye.

"Me too!" Dragonfly exclaimed as she plopped down beside the two. "She's even more moody now dat you'se heah."

"I don't know if she'll ever like me." Bottle Cap sighed, looking over to Spin, who was corrupting another newsgirl's mind with mean things about Bottle Cap.

"She was a whore, dat's why I nevah liked 'er." Spin whispered to True.

"Spin, are you sure?" True asked, not believing a word of it.

"Yeah, I'm sure! She's my sistah, remembah?"

"Yeah, but Spot said..."

"_Don't_ talk about him to me." Spin glared, "He's a liah." With that, True nodded, not willing to get on Spin's bad side.

"Time for bed, girls!" Kloppman shouted up the stairs, knowing they were all crowded into the boys room. Groans and yawns accompanied the girls as the streamed across the hall and fell into bed.

Bottle Cap lay awake for a long time, almost fearful of what would appear behind her eyes if she let them close. She was beginning to feel at home in Newsie Land, but she knew that a part of her was still back in reality, lost.


	18. 18

*Chapter 18*

The sun hit the window, making the dew glisten the next morning. Bottle Cap sat, curled up in a blanket, beside it, counting the tiny droplets. She had watched the sun rise for the first time in her life, the orange and radiant red flooding over the buildings and streets should have been more dazzling than it seemed, but her sadness dulled it. She shivered when she heard the heavy footsteps of Kloppman, then the familiar words from across the hall as the boys were woken up.

"Caps?" Silver yawned, stretching her arms up into the sky. "You up already?"

"Hmm?" Bottle Cap glanced over, then shook the sleep from her head, "Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"All night?" Silver Fists asked, surprised. The girl replied with a groggy nod before standing up and heading to the washroom. Silver felt bad for the lost girl as she tried to understand what was going on inside her head. She had never thought it would be so hard for Katie to adjust to the life newsies led.

* * *

"Ready ta sell, Caps?" Dragonfly smiled brightly as a group left the lodging house. Bottle Cap could barely think straight for the lack of sleep.

"Sell what?" She asked, then smacked her forehead, "Of course, I'm ready." Dragonfly shot a worried glance to Chipper, who shrugged.

"You sellin' wit' Blink again taday, Cappahs?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around Chipper's waist.

"No, I think I'm gonna go with Silver." She responded, much to Silver's surprise.

"You shoah?" She wandered out loud, knowing that Bottle Cap had liked Kid Blink for a while back in 2002.

"Yep." Her friend smiled. They bought their papers and headed to Silver's favorite spot to hawk pointless headlines.

"Why didn't ya wanna sell wit' Blink?" Silver asked after a while of pure selling. Bottle Cap smiled at her with a hint of tiredness.

"You like him, don't ya?" She pried mischievously, handing a newspaper to a gruff looking man. Silver didn't answer for a minute, pretending to be busy hawking. "C'mon, Silver." She demanded.

"Ok, ok." Silver Fists rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ya such a Conlon. Always gotta have ya way."

"Yep." Caps nodded proudly, "So spill it."

"I guess I like 'im, maybe a little." She shrugged, her face hiding any uneasiness.

"Then why don't you go for it?" Bottle Cap's blue eyes shone with a girlish glow, remembering the many gossip sessions she and Jessica had held back home. She missed her best friend so much, she wished that the Tipsy here was the same as the one back home.

"Because...just drop it okay?" Her voice was firm, indicating it was a touchy subject.

"Jeez." Bottle Cap breathed, a little taken by surprise at her tone. A few minutes went by where the two sold their newspapers without any exchange of comments.

"What about you'se?" Silver Fists suddenly turned, hand on hip, to catch Bottle Cap in mid-headline.

"Me?" She gestured toward herself with a paper.

"Yeah, you. You like 'em, too. An' from de looks of it, you could fin'lly 'ave 'im."

"Silver," She paused for a moment of thought, "I think I like someone else." She admitted, almost ashamed.

"Really?" A smile spread across Silver's face like a wild fire. "Who? Gawd, Caps! Tell me!"

"Whoa there, killer." Bottle Cap giggled at the tall girl's excitement. She began to twirl her hair anxiously with a shy streak running through her suddenly. "Well, he's really sweet. And cute..."

"Just tell me!" Silver exclaimed impatiently.

"Dibs?" It was more a question than an answer. She didn't know what Silver's reaction would be. She might like him, too, seeing that they had similar taste in boys in the past.

"From Brooklyn?" Silver Fists eyes begged for information. Bottle Cap nodded. "Well, don't look so guilty! Dat boy is goigeous, I gotta admit. You got good taste."

"Do you like _him_?" Bottle Cap said with disappointment.

"What? You kiddin'?" Silver laughed, "Dibs is just me pal. He ain't me type. You know, blonde haih, blue eye...eye patch." She paused as Bottle Cap held in her laughter. "I guess I really do got a t'ing fer Blink, don't I?"

"You're asking me?" Bottle Cap teased, "You need to figure these things out."

"Shuddup." Silver punched her arm playfully. "Done. How many moah you got?"

"Erm...one." Bottle Cap said before a man approached her to take it off her hands. "Scratch that. I'm out."

"Back to da lodgin' house?"

"Sure, maybe I'll make another attempt at Spin." Bottle Cap shrugged as they walked. Silver returned her comment with a mocking laugh.

"You hit ya head hawdah den we'se t'ought, din't ya?" She shook her head, amazed that this girl would want to go through another trying arguement with Spin.

"She's my sister, I don't want her to hate me." Bottle Cap tried to explain, "I already got two that do, I don't need my "dream sister" to hate me, too." She finished with a chuckle.

"Spin's not dat bad, really." Silver admitted, "Most of us git along wit' 'er just fine. She just has a problem wit' newcomahs. Dough, it ain't nevah lasted dis long."

"I think it's more than me just being new." Bottle Cap sighed, "I really think she wants me to leave."

"Leave 1899?" Silver Fists looked over at Bottle Cap, who smiled.

"No, silly. She dosen't know I'm from 2002. I think she wants me to leave Manhattan. Like it's her territory or something." She shrugged as they entered the lodging house. Laughter and discussion floated down the stairs to their ears.

"RACE!" Dragonfly growled, "You bet _MY_ money at the tracks?"

"Oops, someone's in trouble." Bottle Cap giggled as they started up the creaking steps.


	19. 19

*Chapter 19*

"It was a shoah thing, I tol' ya dat yestahday..." Racetrack was attempting to calm his enraged girl, who stood with hands on her hips and eyes flashing a haunting black.

"I can't _believe_ you." She shook her head at him as the two girls entered to find everyone present focused on the scene.

"I'll pay ya back, Drag...I awlways do." Race smiled as he pulled his girl into his arms and kissed her gently. Dragonfly simply couldn't remain angry with her boyfriend when he treated her so sweetly.

"Oh, awlright." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "But don't do it again." She warned as the room let out their breath. Silver Fists saw Kid Blink in the corner with Mush, Jack, and Chipper. She smiled involuntarily at him, and he returned it as always.

"I saw that." Bottle Cap laughed.

"Shuddup." Silver replied through her teeth, trying not to appear as embarressed as she suddenly felt.

"You'd _think_ she'd get the idea." Spin stated clearly to Illusion, loud enough for Bottle Cap to hear.

"Talking about me?" Bottle Cap smiled, walking up to Spin as though they were friends. Illusion wrinkled her nose as she inched away, not willing to be in the middle of a heated arguement.

"Maybe." Spin shrugged. Silver Fists joined Blink in the corner, though she kept an ear out for Bottle Cap.

"Spin, I'm sorry if you think I'm threatening your...reputation?" Bottle Cap said, unsure af what was tumbling out of her mouth.

"What are you tawkin' about?" Spin retorted coolly. Jake smiled at his girlfriend's ability to keep her cool.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Bottle Cap shrugged, "I'm not afraid of you, but this is your home, not mine." Spin's mouth went dry. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You don't have to leave." She managed, feeling a little guilty but not entirely, "It doesn't make any diff'rence ta me wheah you stay." She added with a smirk to let her sister know she wasn't about to be her friend.

"I know I don't have to." Bottle Cap laughed, "I'm just trying to make it easier on you." She said simply before looking into Spin's icy blue eyes. Spin was a little confused as she watched the girl walk calmly toward the corner where Silver resided.

"Wow, I didn't know I was dat intimidatin'." Spin muttered quietly to herself. Jake laughed and put his arms around her.

"Why don't ya at least try?" He asked curiously. Spin looked up at him for a moment before replying.

"When Spot found out I was 'is sistah, he hated me." She said softly, "If Caps finds out how 'er ma died, she'll hate me, too. I might as well get used ta not tawkin' to 'er, since Spot _will_ tell."

"He mighta awlready." Jake suggested logically. Spin had never even thought about that.

"Jack, I'm going to stay in Brooklyn for a while." Bottle Cap informed the small group when she approached.

"Aw, Caps." Chipper looked at her with a frown, "Don't let Spin run ya out."

"I'm not." Bottle Cap smiled at her, "I just think she needs time."

"Want me to walk ya?" Silver asked, not really wanting Blink to wisk her away again.

"Naw, Silvah. I don't want you two perdy goils walkin' alone in Brooklyn." A male voice objected, "I'll walk ya, Caps."


	20. 20

*Chapter 20*

"Oh, you don't have to leave the guys..." Bottle Cap objected, feeling a little guilty for causing such a disruption since she arrived.

"It ain't a big deal. I got some business wit' Spot, anyway." He shrugged, raking his fingers through his hair. "Da boys can take care of demselves."

"An' goils." Silver and Chipper reminded him in unison. Jack chuckled, kissing Chipper's forehead.

"An' goils." He nodded. Bottle Cap smiled as she followed Jack out of the bunkroom.

"Your _leaving?_" Tipsy asked from Davey's arms. Bottle Cap couldn't bare to look in her eyes. She only passed a gentle smile and quick nod.

"See ya round, Caps." Dragonfly frowned. Bottle Cap couldn't believe she was getting such a sorrowful goodbye.

"Latah..." Illusion started but was stopped by Silver.

"Gawd, ladies." She laughed, "She ain't dyin'! She'll be back. She hasta sell wit' me tamorrah." She winked at Caps who giggled.

"I don't know about that, Silver." Katie cocked her head, "But I _will_ be back." She stated matter-of-factly, locking her gaze on Spin, who looked away. With that, the two figures vanished from the room, leaving only the faint patter of their footsteps trailing down the stairs and out the door.

*

"Silvah, ya wanna grab a bite?" Some one interruted Silver Fists deep thoughts as she laid on her bunk, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. She jumped with surprise, almost falling right out of the top bunk. 

"Blink! Don't do dat ta me!" Silver sat up and looked at Kid Blink's smiling face.

"Sowry, didn't mean ta scare ya...honest." He assured her.

"It's gettin' dawk awready, why you wanna eat?" She questioned, studying her lovely rings as she spoke.

"I'se always hungry." he shrugged, "I thought it might be nice ta have some company." Silver allowed herself to smile. 

"I'm in." She hopped down from her bunk and walked with Blink down the stairs and out the door.

*

"Spot, da Cowboy's heah...escortin' a real beauty." Lash, a tall boy with dark features, informed the leader. Spot looked up from his poker game.

"What are ya waitin' for? Let 'em in." He looked annoyed. Lash left his side, a stern and frightening look on his already darkened face. Obviously, he and Spot weren't on the best of terms at that moment, seeing how Spot had just pocketed half of his earnings from that day.

Jack entered the crowded, dimly lit room and caught sight of Spot. He turned to make sure Bottle Cap was still behind him before heading over.

"Look boys, da doll's back." A boy whispered, causing several others to chuckle rudely. Bottle Cap shot a dangerous glare, that she didn't know she possessed, at the group and they silenced immediately.

"Jacky-boy, you assumin' responsibilities of me goil?" Spot stood and spit-shook with his friend.

"She's ya goil?" A boy spoke up in surprise, "We'se thought you was wit' dat oddah dame." Spot shot a chilling glare at him.

"Shuttup." He smirked, "I ain't gotta goil, lame-ass." The boy looked confused but didn't question further.

"Caps decided ta give Spin time." Jack shrugged, "Didn't want 'er walkin' heah alone since it's awready gettin' dawk."

"What?" Spot played shocked, "Bottle Cap Conlon ain't up ta stayin' in Manhattan wit' her evil twin?"

"She isn't evil." Bottle Cap rolled her eyes, "I didn't want her to think I was trying to take her territory..."

"An' ya could." He interrupted. Bottle Cap shook her head with a smile.

"You guys are so...related." She laughed, referring to Spot and Spin. Jack snickered as well, knowing it was true how they both acted so evil toward each other.

"You think dat's funny, Jacky-boy?" Spot smirked at him.

"Naw, not in da least." He decided, "Oh, Spot...Race wanted me ta tell ya dat you owe 'im three bucks. An' he could definitely use it right now."

"Yeah." Bottle Cap giggled, "He stole money from Dragonfly and lost it at the races." Jack elbowed her. "What?" 

"Hey Spot, can I tawk to ya real quick in private?" He gestured toward the door. Spot followed him, leaving Bottle Cap with his boys. She pulled up a chair beside Dibs at the table, wishing she actually knew how to play.

"You in?" Dibs asked with a cute smile playing across his lips, melting the girl's insides. Lash looked at her, waiting for a reply before he began to deal a new hand.

"No money." She decided to use as an excuse instead of admitting she couldn't play poker to save her life.

"So," Silver asked after Blink had secured a hotdog, "What do ya t'ink 'bout Caps?" She ventured, dying to know if he like her.

"Caps?" Blink repeated, "She's somethin'." He shook his head with a smile.

"Somethin'? Gee, dat narrows it down." Silver Fists laughed.

"Well, foist she's awl up in Spin's face an' now she runs off ta Brooklyn ta give Spin time? I think deah's somethin' else goin' on dat's she's runnin' from awl da sudden." He shrugged.

"Really?" Silver mused, never once thinking of the possibility that Katie's fake past would be chasing her here. It was highly possible, but why wouldn't BC just tell her?

"Yeah...I saw some man followin' 'er earliah taday." He told Silver Fists, "But da guy bugged off when he saw she was wit' you...an' headin' towards da lodgin' house. It's bettah dat she left."

"Oh my gawd, Blink!" She exclaimed angrily, "Why da hell didn't ya let somebody know?"

"I did." He assured her, "I tol' Cowboy."


	21. 21

*Chapter 21*

"Heya, me name's Caps." A tall boy of about 5'9" sat on a nearby bunk and addressed Bottle Cap, his deep brown eyes twinkling at her.

"Hey." She replied with a smile. She never knew there were so many handsome Brooklyn boys. Why hadn't _they _been in the movie? They were definately star material.

"Did ya meet Chippah?" He asked, still smiling.

"Chipper? Oh yeah, she's Jack's girl, right?" Bottle Cap asked casually, not even noticing that about five boys were listening quietly.

"Yeah, dats da one." He laid back in the bunk. "Next time ya see 'er, tell 'er I say hi, would ya?"

"Sure. I don't know when that'll be though." She admitted, looking toward the door in curiosity. What were they talking about for so long?

*

"Blink tol' ya dis?" Spot asked. His countenance had changed from sly and sarcastic, to plainly worried as he paced in front of Jack.

"Yeah, dat's why I didn't want dem two walkin' heah by demselves. He knew she was stayin' at da Lodgin' House in Manhattan. I just hope he didn't follow us heah." Jack swallowed, realizing how much Spot's little sister meant to him. He wondered why his relationship with Spin was so different.

"Okay, thanks Jacky-boy. Looks like Cappahs gots a li'l problem she ain't tol' me yet." Spot looked over the river, "She bettah tell me b'foah somethin' happens." With that, Jack took off to Manhattan and Spot sauntered back into the lodging house, a look on his face that told his boys he wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

Spot heard giggles as he neared the poker table. He came behind her and she knew he was there by the sudden silence in the couple of boys that she had been conversing with.

"What's a matter?" She turned and looked into his not-so-pleased eyes.

"It's time ta go ta bed, fellahs. We still gotta sell tamorrah." He said simply. Bottle Cap was shown an empty bunk near Spot's before the room was filled with the sounds of slumber.

* * *

"Good Moinin', Bottle Cap." Dibs smiled when they were just about to leave. "Ready ta sell?"

"Yep." Bottle Cap grinned as she brushed her hair quickly.

"Who ya sellin' wit'?" Caps asked as he tried to decide which cabby hat to wear for the day.

"Me." Spot informed them all as he approached, having heard the question.

"That's okay, Spot. I'm gonna go over to Manhattan and..." She began to explain her plans.

"No, ya stayin' wit' me." He said firmly. The boys sensed the tension and nodded goodbye before heading out of the lodging house. Bottle Cap stood in confused silence for a minute before speaking again.

"It's okay, Spot. I need to sell with Silver Fists today." She smiled, not thinking that he would mind since she'd only known him for a matter of days in her mind, forgetting momentarily that he had know _her_ for sixteen years.

"She'll undahstand dat ya ain't goin' back ta Manhattan." Spot said simply as he pulled his suspenders up.

"Why can't I go back?" She demanded to know before Spot threw a chilling glare at her.

"Why didn't ya say somethin'?" He asked immediately, obviously accusing her of hiding something.

"About what?" She asked, honestly unaware of the topic of this converstion.

"Damn it, Katie!" He tossed his cap down in anger, "You coulda been hoit! He knows you'se was stayin' in Manhattan..."

"Who knows?" Bottle Cap hadn't time to muse over hearing her real name. She was overcome by a tense feeling of fear and anxiety. Then, it struck her right where she stood, "Benjamin Goodbaker?"

"I don't know what da hell his name is. All I know is dat he was followin' aftah you an' saw ya go inta da lodgin' house ovah deah wit' Silvah." Spot was still quite worked up.

"Spot, I didn't know he was here." She shook her head, trying to think. "But I really have to talk to Silver now."

"No." He shook his head, picking up his gray cabby hat and sticking over his smooth, brown hair. "We can sell on dat side a da bridge but you ain't goin' back to da lodgin' house."


	22. 22

*Chapter 22*

Bottle Cap gave into his demands, although a bit upset that he had "demanded" her to stay with him. The rest of the morning he remained glued to her side, eyeing every man who neared her. Despite the fact that she adored her older brother, she was becoming irritated at his overprotection.

"Buy a newspaper, Mister?" Bottle Cap wandered off toward a crowd. The man smiled and obliged, much to the girl's relief. She was feeling as if there was no such thing as her old life, it had been a silly dream that was washed away by the morning sun.

"Bottle Cap!" Spot finally saw her and ran up. "Don't wandah off like dat." He reprimanded her in a low voice as not to attract attention to her.

"I'm fine, I was just trying to sell. I think I know who is dangerous and who isn't. You don't even know what Ben looks like." She rolled her eyes, then held her breath. _She_ didn't know what Ben looked like!

"Whats a mattah?" Spot asked, noting the fear-smothered facial expression. "You see 'im?" Bottle Cap shook herself out of it and told him no, breathing once again. Spot shrugged off an uneasy air and began to sell again, makng sure Bottle Cap remained by his side.

It wasn't until the two were nearly finished selling that Bottle Cap caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd. Bottle Cap linked eyes with him at that very moment and he approached casually.

"Heya, you'se two! Good day?" Jake smiled, his eyes and nose scrunching up.

"Yeah, I suppose." Bottle Cap responded in a tone that was clearly not joyful. She flipped her long hair out of her face, annoyed at it's constant tangling.

"It's a great day." Spot said dryly, giving Bottle Cap a stern look. Jake raised his eyebrow at their attitudes.

"Jeez. Maybe I caught you at a bad time?"

"No," She smiled sweetly, "It's just _way_ too hot out here."

"Right." He nodded, "So, BC, can I talk to ya for a second?" He asked, much to her surprise.

"I don't know," She looked up at Spot Conlon with a smirk, "Depends on if Spot let's me leave his side." Spot glanced at Jake and shrugged.

"Yeah, ya can tawk to 'im." He laughed, happy that she wasn't disobeying. He didn't like being bossy to her, he just didn't want to lose her again.

Jake led Bottle Cap off to the side of the cobblestone street, out of the line of by-passers and such. Bottle Cap waited in anticapation for Jake to begin speaking.

"I just wanna," He began unsteadily, "apologize for Spin's behavior. I don't know what's wrong wit' her." He finished, leaving his listener in awe at his words.

"It's okay, Jake. It isnt your fault." She forced a smile, "I just wish she'd realize that I'm not Spot. It wasn't her fault that my mother died after she was born. There are so many reason that could have happened, a tiny baby couldn't have done it all by herself." She added. Jake took off his hat and fiddled with it, thinking over what she had just said.

"She ain't normally like dis. I haven't tried talkin' to her 'bout it 'cause she's been so touchy." He explained. 

"I understand." Bottle Cap assured him, "It's not your job to make things right between us." She grinned. 

"Do you want me to talk to 'er? I mean, I won't if you don't want me to." he smiled back. Light bulbs lit up above Bottle Cap's head as she heard his offer. 

"You'd really do that?" She asked, surprised by his friendliness. This could work splendidly! Jake nodded,

"Sure. I hate seeing me girl unhappy like dis." he shrugged.

"Okay" Bottle Cap nodded, "I hope you know what you're doing, though. I'd hate to see her get mad at you, too" She giggled.

"She won't." Jake assured her, "I'll talk to her when I get finished sellin'."

"Works for me." Bottle Cap smiled widely, "Good luck, Jake." She went to turn, then paused, "And...thanks." 

Jake simply nodded and replaced his hat before Bottle Cap headed back over to where Spot stood, now finished selling both the remainder of his papers, and hers.


	23. 23

*Chapter 23*

"What was dat about?" Spot asked as the two collapsed on the pier after selling.

"What was what about?" Bottle Cap replied, seriously not remembering.

"Jake?" Spot asked, "It ain't ev'ry day da kid goes behind Spin's back..."

"He wasn't going behind anyone's back." She clarified, "He was just wondering why I left." She looked out across the river, then noticed Dibs climbing out, dripping with dirty water.

"Hey Spot, how was da sellin'?" Dibs asked as he ran his hand through his brown, almost blonde, hair.

"It was diff'rent." He replied with a directed glance toward Bottle Cap.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to be attached to you all day." She reminded him.

"I'll take 'er off ya hands tamorrah if ya want." Dibs offered, winking at Bottle Cap. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was born, not on the streets of New York, but in her own imagination.

"I guess," Spot gave in with a sigh, "But keep an eye on 'er. Anything happens to 'er an' I'll moidah ya."

"Spot!" Bottle Cap laughed, "Nothing's going to happen to me. Jeez!"

* * *

Jake sauntered up to the Manhattan lodging house the second he selling was done. What had he gotten himself into? The girls' bunkroom was swarming with newsies when he entered and it was almost impossible to see Spin through the others. Dragonfly was trying to teach Racetrack how to dance while Tipsy was trying to explain that the reason for her name was her bad equilibrium...and _not_ her old habit. Chipper was plastered to Jack, and Jack didn't hate it. It was all the normal stuff, except for Spin.

Jake finally spotted his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully on her bunk as though she was deaf to the room's activities. A warm smile caressed his lips as he approached sleeping beauty. He leaned over, almost sorry to disturb her, and kissed her gently.

Spin blinked her eyes open and smiled , "Whaddya wakin me up foah?"

"Sorry...I jist wanted ta tawk to ya." He explained.

"I don't mind." she said, sitting up and lacing her fingers in his, "Whaddya need?""Just wonderin' if ya wanted ta tawk ta me 'bout ya sistah...since ya ain't tawkin' ta anybody else bout it." He shrugged as he sat down beside her. He knew he was doing this for a reason, but he had forgotten what it was. He only hoped Spin wouldn't blow up at him, too.

Spin sighed as she ran her fingers through her thick hair, "Why do ya wanna tawk of 'er awl of tha sudden?"

"I tawked ta her taday..." He admitted, almost ashamed.

"Oh? And what did me sistah have to say?"

"Jist dat Spot awready told her 'bout why she nevah knew 'bout you." He looked into her eyes, trying to decide what she was thinking, "an' dat she ain't Spot."

Spin's eyes narrowed, "Why does that mattah? Spot has probably awlready turned her against me."

Jake sighed, "No, dat's what I'm tryin' ta tell ya. Jist listen ta me for a second, would ya?""I'm listenin." she snapped, sitting back and crossing her arms. She turned her gaze away from him, not letting him see the pain in her eyes. Jake knew he was in too deep to back off now.

"Bottle Cap don't hate you, Spin. Hell, she might even like ya if ya'd let 'er." He smiled at her, even though he could sense her anger.

Spin lowered her eyes, "How can you be so shoah?""She tol' me so." He replied simply, "She left because she didn't want _you_ to hate _her_." "Have I really been that much of a bitch?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and squeezing his hand.

Jake laughed, moving a strand of hair from her face, "Looks like it."

Spin leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks. I guess I need tah have at least one family membah that I can get along wit huh?"

"It's woith a try." He agreed, "It's bettah den not havin' any family at all."

"Hey, you got family, Jake!" A blonde let herself into the conversation, "Newsies are family."

"Yeah, I know Tip." He laughed, "Jus' like bruddahs an' sistahs."


	24. 24

*Chapter 24*

"You hoid from Bottle Cap?" Blink asked curiously as he and Silver Fists walked through Central Park. The sun was falling from the sky quickly, but Silver could care less.

"No, not a woid. She was s'posed ta come back taday an' sell wit' me." Silver's hair blew across her check as she spoke, causing Blink to smile.

"Don't worry 'bout 'er." He took hold of her hand, not even realizing it. Silver was taken by surprise at his actions, but tried not to let it show. Afterall, they were good friends, right? She looked over at him, his face glowing with a grin right back at her. "She's wit' Spot."

"I need ta tawk to 'er, dough." Silver shook her head with a frown, "I need ta know who dis guy is. It don't make sense..." She mumbled to herself, trying to figure out if the stranger was someone from her fic, or someone from the future.

"What don't make sense? You act like ya known dis goil fahevah." He stopped walking and studied Silver Fists carefully, "How do ya know 'er?" Silver's eyes widened at the question, but she avoided eye contact by pulling away and walking again.

"It's...complicated, Blink." She threw over her shoulder, "We should get back." Blink hesitated before following after her and entering the Lodging House, still pondering her reaction.

* * *

Spin took a deep breath and stepped foot on the Brooklyn Bridge. She had finally decided to resolve things with Bottle Cap. She made her way to the docks, not being completely sure where her sister would be and hoping that where she was, Spot wouldn't be, also.

"Ha'lem said dat?" Spot laughed to Dibs. Bottle Cap barely listened to there pointless conversation as she trailed her feet in the river. They continued to talk behind her, their words catching on the wind and carrying away.

Spin stuck her hands in her pockets and stepped up on the dock, making it obvious that she was purposely ignoring Spot and Dibs. She stood towering over Bottle Cap, her unsuspecting sister.

"Heya BC, can we tawk?" She asked calmly. Bottle Cap looked up at the sound of her name, completely shocked to find Spin. Just as her mouth opened to reply, someone else spoke.

"What brings ya ta my side of da bridge?" Spot glared at Spin, hatred filling his voice. Spin turned an icy glare on him.

"I need ta tawk ta Bottle Cap." She stately firmly, not in the mood for a fight but willing to stand her ground.

"Leave 'er alone, Spin." Spot demanded, crossing his arms, "She's got enough problems wit' out you."

"Why don't ya let 'er speak for 'erself?" Spin growled back.

"Spot, let it go." Bottle Cap sighed as she pulled herself to her feet. Ignoring Spot's glare, she looked to Spin, "What do you need to talk about?" Spin tore her eyes away from Spot and looked at Bottle Cap.

"Can we go somewheah else?" Bottle Cap looked around, not sure of where they could find privacy.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go?" She shrugged.

"Anywheah but heah." The girl sighed and glared at Spot again. Bottle Cap nodded before brushing past the boys and into the lodging house, almost sure it would be pretty empty this time of day. Most of the newsies swam right before bed to wash off the day's filth.

Spin followed in behind her, seating herself in a vacant chair to wait for her sister to say the first words. Feeling as though the silence would never cease, Bottle Cap found her voice.

"So...what do you want?" She asked, studying the girl's face with curiosity. Spin sighed and crossed her legs under her.

"I'm not very good at apologies." She admitted to Bottle Cap, almost sounding sorry.

"Apologies?" Bottle Cap repeated, "You're going to apologize?" Spin half nodded.

"Hard to believe?" Bottle Cap's curious expression gave way to a smile.

"Yeah, very." She replied. Jake must have said something right to get Spin to do this. Bottle Cap could hardly believe it was really happening. Then again, she was having a tough time decided what was real and what was fake now a days, wasn't she?

"I can't control me actions sometimes." Spin replied, looking down but then up again.

"Nobody can." Bottle Cap shrugged, throwing her hair over her shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh. I know your not Spot, thank the Lord." She smirked. Bottle Cap couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, the world can only take so many Spots." She joked.

"What was dat?" Spot entered unexpectedly, a few newsies trailing behind him. Bottle Cap looked at Spin with a grin as she snorted and looked away.

"Nothing." Bottle Cap laughed, finding Dibs behind her brother. "Nothing important."

"I should be going." Spin said, looking over the guys and then turning her glance back to Bottle Cap.

"Yeah, ya should." Spot replied, dodging Bottle Cap's glare.

"Okay, do you want someone to go with you? It's already dark." Bottle Cap offered, not wanting her alone in Brooklyn.

"Sure." Spin glared at Spot. Bottle Cap looked over the guys, who were paying the girls no mind. Who should take Spin?

"I'll take ya." Caps offered with a smile. Spin tucked her hair behind her ears and grinned. She looked back at BC and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay," Bottle Cap giggled, "See ya later Spin." Spin gave a mischievious grin before following her handsome escort outside.


	25. 25

*Chapter 25*

"Get up, Kate." Spot nudged Bottle Cap gently, pulling her out of a hazy dream world. In actuality, Katie wasn't sure which was the dream, waking up and seeing Spot or what Spot had snatched from her head of her old life.

"Wha?" She forced her heavy eyelids open and looked around the silent room, "Why are you waking me up?"

"Thought ya might like a headstart." He shrugged, pulling his suspenders up. "Da othahs will git up in five minutes or less." Bottle Cap yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before letting her bare feet make contact with the hard wooden floor boards. She dragged herself into the washroom and slowly washed her face.

* * *

"Heya Cowboy, I'se gonna head ta Brooklyn aftah I sell me papes taday." Silver informed Jack as she passed him on the way to the Distribution Office, Blink close behind.

"Ta see Bottle Cap?" Illusion asked curiously, having overheard.

"Yeah." She replied groggily. A flutter went up between the newsgirls at the mention of the expedition.

"Hey, I'll tag along, Silvah." Mush offered, "I was headin' ovah anyhow ta see Hades."

"I'll come, too." Illusion spoke up again, "I wanna see how Spot's doin'" Silver raised an eyebrow at the requests to accompany but didn't dislike it.

"Okay, meet ya at da cornah, den." Silver shrugged before acquiring her newspapers and heading off with Blink.

* * *

"Wheah ya wanna sell?" Dibs asked Bottle Cap as the group of Brooklyn Newsies exited the creaky building and made their short journey to the Distribution Office for the _Journal_.

"Dosen't matter." She replied airily, tired of getting up so early every morning. "Your usual place is fine with me." At this, Dibs chuckled and tossed her a perfected grin. His deep blue eyes took in her very being, causing her to feel exsposed before him. It was as if he could see her soul, and every secret within.

"What?" She asked, eyeing him ever-so-carefully. The tall boy looked in front of him, realizing her discomfort.

"It's jist dat...you don't know wheah I sell, do ya?" He inquired, a smile still playing at his lips and shining through his eyes.

"No..." Katie searched the recesses of her mind, trying to recall what all she had made up for this boy. A past, a personality, looks, age, height...no selling spot. Right then a breath-takingly beautiful girl appeared at the other side of Bottle Cap.

"Dibs, ya ain't takin' 'er deah. Spot'll moidah ya." She giggled lightly. With one look into the girl's eyes, Bottle Cap recognized her to be Hades.

"Naw, Hades, I ain't dumb." He laughed. Bottle Cap was growing impatient as she received her newspapers. Where did he sell?

"You two sellin' at ya spot, Dibs?" Caps asked, obviously back from his trip to Manhattan.

"Where the hell do you sell, Dibs?" Bottle Cap finally exclaimed, unable to hold in her curiosity for a second more. The two boys looked at one another with sly grins as Bottle Cap placed her hands on her hips.

"Good luck." Caps tipped his hat and headed off with a stack of papers in his arm and a grin lighting his face. Bottle Cap glared, almost unknowingly, at the young man before her.

"Well?"

"I guess ya jus' gonna hafta come an' see." Dibs shrugged before starting off. Bottle Cap huffed and followed his lead, dying to know what he was up to.


	26. 26

*Chapter 26*

Bottle Cap walked with Dibs, too curious about their destination to recall the fact that she adored him. Dibs took his jolly good time, thinking it amusing that she cared so much. They walked through half of Brooklyn, it seemed, before one of them spoke.

"Wheah ya been?" Dibs inquired. Bottle Cap looked up at him blankly.

"What do you mean? I've been right here." She giggled, momentarily losing sight of what she longed to know.

"No, I mean...for da past eleven yeahs." He pried. Bottle Cap's memory was jolted. She wanted to say, "Well, eleven years ago I was home with my family...before things got screwed up." But instead, she smiled lightly.

"Around." She shrugged, hoping she wouldn't be urged to elaborate further.

"Around?" He repeated with a smile, "Well, in dat case, ya won't be to shocked at wheah I sell." Bottle Cap stopped walking and faced the tall boy, a very determined look on her face.

"_Where_ do you sell?" She demanded, Spotlike features becoming clear. Dibs sighed and looked in the direction they had been walking.

"Well, see dat ol' buildin' down deah?" He pointed. Bottle Cap nodded hastily. "Dat's da place wheah a lot a guys go to be...entahtained. Dey usually buy papes from me." He concluded with a shrug. Bottle Cap was speechless. Not only was her guy selling at a whore house, but he had said that she wouldn't be shocked by it? That meant that he thought...

"Micah, I am _not _a whore. I didn't mean that when I said I was _around_!" She blurted, using the real name that she had given him without thought. Dibs stared at her, his eyes searching with confusion.

"How'd ya know dat?" He finally found his voice.

"Know what? That I wasn't a whore?" Katie shifted her wait, studying the tall, tan boy with her icy gaze.

"No, my name." He replied, a little uneasily, "I nevah tell no one dat."

"Oh." Bottle Cap bit her lip, wanting to smack herself. She began to play with her hair, her head searching for a believeable excuse. "I guessed?" She finally squeaked.

"You guessed." He restated, unbelieving. "Well, dat's one hell of a guess."

"Yeah, it's my specialty." She smiled, trying to soften his mood. "What can I say? Ya look like a Micah." She shrugged.

"Do I?" Dibs grinned back at her. "Well, we bettah git goin'..."

"Do ya think we can find a different selling spot?" She asked, looking toward the dank building. Dibs laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Ya don't think I'd make ya go in deah, do ya?" He began walking again. Bottle Cap didn't answer, she just forced a smile and walked. "Dough, we'd get a lot moah money if ya did go in." He chuckled, receiving an elbow in his ribs. To her relief, Dibs pulled her right past the building and to a little park where a handful of papers were disposed of rather quickly.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two were out of newspapers. In fact, it seemed like only minutes to Katie. She had spent the morning talking to the one guy that she had truly longed to talked to--finding out that he really was _her_ Dibs because his personality was everything she had wished for.

"Heya Dibs." Someone suddenly appeared behind the two, causing Bottle Cap to jump a little in surprise. She turned to find a muscular boy that she'd never seen before. Blonde curls peeked out from under his gray cabby hat and his green eyes flashed yellow as he looked right back at her.

"Did I scare ya?" He laughed, receiving a light punch on the arm from Dibs.

"What a ya thinkin', Poppah?" Dibs grinned, "Ya almost gave 'er a heart attack."

"Jus' havin' some fun." He shrugged, still studying Bottle Cap contently.

"I'm fine." Bottle Cap assured the boys, feeling a bit uneasy at the new newsy's presence.

"An' who might you be?" Popper smirked as the three started walking toward the Lodging House again. Katie wasn't sure if his Brooklyn accent was fake or not, though she could almost swear she heard a distinct British tone in his voice.

"Dis heah's Bottle Cap." Dibs answered for her. Katie could sense a bit of tension between the two. "Spot's sistah, so I'd keep ya distance if I'se you." Popper smirked at Dibs' comment.

"Spot don't scare me...an' neithah do you." He retorted before heading off to take a swim, no longer interested in their company.


	27. 27

*Chapter 27*

"Ready?" Silver Fists let out a tired sigh after selling the last of her newspapers. She had just reached the corner where she promised to meet the others, who were standing around looking bored.

"Yeah, we'se been ready. Wheah was you?" Mush questioned, wiping the sweat from his brow. Silver concealed her blush the best she could as she remembered the twenty minutes spent daydreaming on a park bench when the others where selling.

"Bad headline." She said quickly, turning and beginning to walk toward Brooklyn.

"Wheah'd Blink head off to?" Illusion asked innocently as the three walked along the cobblestone street toward the huge bridge that lay just ahead.

"Yeah, I thought he was sellin' wit' you." Mush added. Silver Fists smiled at the thought of Blink, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, we didn't sell tageddah taday." She replied with a giggle, "Dragonfly sent 'im to da races wit' Racetrack. Guess she don't wanna lose no moah money."

"Hey lay off 'im, 'e's a good pokah playah...da best even." Mush defended his friend but still allowed a smile to dance across his lips.

"He may be good at pokah, but he shouldn't bet on horses. Dey got minds of deah own." Illusion stated seriously, before all three of them busted out laughing. They trudged their way across the long Brooklyn bridge, making a stop in the middle as a tradition the Manhattan Newsies held.

* * *

"So, I hoid Spot Conlon let ya take 'is sistah sellin', Dibs." A tall boy with beautiful abs wearing black and white attire greeted them as they came to the docks. Katie was in hot boy heaven! Where were all these gorgeous men hiding during the movie?

"News travels fast around here." Bottle Cap grinned, looking around the docks at the handful of boys that were looking in their direction. Where was Spot, though?

"Well, we are newsies." The boy smiled down at Bottle Cap. He wasn't _that_ tall, but 5'10" is tall when you're only 5'2" like Bottle Cap. 

"She noticed." Dibs chuckled, "Bottle Cap, dis heah is Abs."

"Figures." The short girl muttered quietly with a smile, to which both the boys laughed. "What? It's a fitting name."

"I'm just su'prised dat ya didn't guess it." Dibs teased. Bottle Cap looked up at him, the white flecks in her blue eyes standing out in the sunlight. Why was he so perfect? Oh yeah, because she made him!

"Hey, heah comes Mush." Abs announced. That's all it took for Bottle Cap to spin around and nearly fall.

"Silver!" She exclaimed, much to everyone's amusement. "We have _got_ to talk."

"Hey Mush, Hades is ovah in da Lodgin' House." Abs informed him before running and doing a flip off the docks into the water, receiving hoots from his friends.

"Heya Silvah, Illusion." Dibs greeted, feeling a little left out.

"Hey Dibs, wheah's dat Conlon boy?" Illusion asked, glancing around.

"Good question." Bottle Cap announced, remembering her prior realization that her brother wasn't around.

"He sold ovah in Ha'lem. He'll be back soon." Dibs shrugged.

"Why..." Silver began but decided that she really didn't care if Spot sold in Harlem or what his motives were. "Yeah, we do need ta tawk, an' now."

"Okay." Bottle Cap responded, "What are you going to do, Illy?"

"Oh, I'm takin' a swim. It's hot out heah taday." She removed her dark blue cap and ran her fingers through her hair. With that, she did just what she planned and joined the boys in the river. 

"We'se gonna tawk ovah deah, okay?" Silver Fists asked Dibs, feeling a little bad for leaving him stranded.

"Whatevah, me an' Cards got some pokah ta play inside." He flashed his sweet smile at Bottle Cap before heading in to find his pal.

"Okay," Silver began the second they had space to talk about their secret, "I can't wait anuddah second, BC. Ya gotta tell me about dis guy."

Bottle Cap twirled her hair thoughtfully, wishing she knew the answer. She also wished that Silver didn't know about her secret, not because she didn't love and trust her, but because she wanted to forget and pretend she had been Bottle Cap forever. Still, even if Silver Fists didn't know, that small voice inside of her would still be torturing her with _What about reality? What about your family? What about your friends?_ All of those questions soaring through her mind but only one stuck--_What about Katie?_


	28. 28

*Chapter 28*

"Snap outta it, BC." Silver Fists lightly punched the girl's shoulder, sending her crashing back down from her thoughts.

"What?" She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts away.

"Blink tol' me he saw a man followin' ya, Bottle Cap." Silver said, getting a bit annoyed at the girl's absentminded state.

"Oh, I know. Jack told Spot and now he's being really overprotective." Bottle Cap giggled.

"Do ya know who it is?" Silver asked seriously, ignoring her friend's obvious lightheartedness.

"Silver...I think it's Ben." Bottle Cap's smile faded as worry took the place of girlishness.

"Ben?" Silver echoed, "Who's Ben? Is he from 2002, too?"

"No, he's from my fanfic." Katie sat down on a lonely crate and looked up at Silver. "I know why he's after me, and I know what he's gonna do..."

"Then we can stop 'im! You already know da plot, we'll jist..." Silver was exclaiming before she was interrupted.

"Silver, I don't know what he looks like." Bottle Cap studied her feet. Silver stared at her, not able to make her mouth form words.

"But...how can ya not know?" Silver finally asked, a look of pure bafflement resting on her face. "You created 'im, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, but I never wrote what he looked like, I haven't got that far!" She stood and began to pace. "He could be anyone, and I wouldn't know it." She stopped pacing and her eyes clung to the boy stepping onto the docks.

"Well, what're we gonna do?" Silver tried to asked but received no answer.

"Don't talk about this in front of Spot, Silver. He's back." She responded softly.

*

It wasn't long after Spot returned that they all went inside for a game of poker, the boys' favorite passtime. Mush decided to stay and play, since he wanted to be where Hades was. Silver Fists and Illusion stuck around, as well, seeing that they didn't want to leave without Mush.

"Give me two." A lean, muscular boy told the dealer, his dark green eyes fixed on his hand. An attractive female with pretty blonde, wavy locks flowing over her shoulder, bent down and kissed Cards' cheek.

"You gonna win dis one fa me?" She asked, her clear blue eyes shimmering playfully. Bottle Cap had seen her around, but wasn't very familiar with her or her name. A gray cabby hat was stuffed in the pocket of her worn grey, pinstriped pants.

"I like the way she dresses." Bottle Cap whispered to Illusion, speaking of the girl.

"What?" Illusion laughed at her comment. "Dat was pretty unexpected deah BC."

"Well, that's me, full of surprises." She grinned, her eyes studying the game from where she sat at a table with Silver Fists and Illusion.

"What da hell was dat, Spot!?" The girl suddenly exclaimed as Spot showed his cards. "You'se cheatin' ovah deah, ya doity basta'd."

"Sit down, Floit." Spot laughed, "No one's cheatin'." So, finally, Katie caught her name. Flirt. Her eyes twinkled, thinking that they could be good friends since her name was what Katie had always loved to do.

"Don't worry, it ain't ovah." Cards assured Flirt, who sat back down and huffed with attitude.

"I love good entahtainment." Silver Fists smiled, and then stood up to stretch her legs. "It's gettin' dark out deah."

"Yeah, if only we could yank Mush away from Hades, we could get home." Illusion giggled, looking over at Mush and Hades, who were intertwined in one another. There were a few other Brooklyn newsgirls scattered throughout the room, much to Katie's surprise. Where had all these girls come from?

"Got a light, Cards?" Dibs asked, almost sounding desperate.

"What's dis? Dibs ain't got a cigarette?" Popper acted shocked, "What is dis woild comin' to?" He shook his head.

"Shut up, Pops." Dibs warned as Cards handed him a cigarette. Popper's eyes flashed yellow at Dibs.

"Don't call me dat." He said angrily, standing as though he was going to fight.

"Sit down, Poppah." Spot demanded, "Mush, it's gettin' dark out deah. Ya bettah get dem ladies back ta Manhattan b'foah Jacky-boy stawts ta miss 'em."

"Oh, yeah." Mush leaned back in his chair, "Guess I lost track o' time." Hades gave him a kiss goodbye, one he was sure not to forget. His lips were still tingling as he talked to the Manhattan girls.

"See ya 'round, Bottle Cap." Illusion smiled. Bottle Cap nodded and Silver Fists gave her a worried look.

"Be careful, BC." She said quietly. Illusion kissed Spot's cheek and then the three were gone, heading back to Manhattan in the the almost dark night.


	29. 29

*Chapter 29*

"How was Brooklyn?" Kid Blink asked Silver Fists the next day, a grin glued across his face. Silver looked up from her paper and shrugged.

"It was Brooklyn." She responded, with a hint of a smile. "I'se kinda worried 'bout Bottle Cap..." She began but shook her head knowing she couldn't exlain anything to Blink. "Naw, nevahmind. I'se just missin' 'er I guess."

"You find out anything 'bout dat guy?" Blink asked innocently, handing a newspaper to a young woman. His eye twinkled at the lovely girl, who sat on a crate.

"Not really." She shook her head. "Bottle Cap don't want anyone ta know 'bout 'er past...not even me." She frowned, wishing Bottle Cap had told her at least the jist of her fanfic so she knew what to look out for.

"She's not da only one runnin' from 'er past, Silvah." Blink reminded her, "None of us like tawkin' 'bout dat stuff."

"I know," She smiled up at him, "but what if we can help? What if we can make dis guy go away? We'll nevah know unless she tells us who he is. All I know is dat 'is name is Ben...Ben Goodbakah, I think."

"Goodbakah?" Race joined the conversation, he and Dragonfly had just finished selling and were walking by.

"What?" Dragonfly giggled, not knowing why he'd said that. She looked over and saw Silver Fists and Blink. "Oh, heya guys." She greeted with a sparkling smile.

"Hey Drag." Silver Fists smiled, the two other newsies joining her and Blink. "Done sellin'?"

"Yeah," Race answered, "but what are you'se tawkin' 'bout Goodbakah for?"

"You hoid of 'im, Race?" Blink asked, selling his last paper.

"Hoid of 'im?" Race exclaimed, "I idolize dat man!" Dragonfly shrugged, not having any idea what he was talking about. Race continued, seeing their blank faces, "Goodbakah's da guy dat da jockeys buy deah horses from. He owns a chunk a land just outside da city fa raisin' dem. I would give anythin' ta get one of 'is horses."

"Maybe..." Silver looked at Blink, "Do ya think he's de same guy?" Blink shook his head.

"Ain't shoah, but it's possible."

"What guy? What's possible?" Dragonfly asked, dying to know what was going on. "C'mon guys! Ya gotta tell me!"

*

Bottle Cap walked slowly along the dock, watching all the Brooklyn newsies swim and have fun. Flirt and Hades sat together on one dock, whispering about their boyfriends and such, while Cards, Abs, and Dibs took a nice swim with the other boys. Popper wasn't back from selling yet, or so Bottle Cap guessed, and Spot was talking with Cajun inside.

Yeah, you guessed it-boring. Bottle Cap's mind soared as she paced back and forth. She tried over and over to remember some description of Benjamin Goodbaker, but none surfaced the sea of thoughts. She twirled her hair incessantly, not realizing anyone was paying her mind.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" Bottle Cap jumped nearly outside of her skin at the sound of the male voice. She spun around with wide eyes, half execting to meet Ben's. The boy smiled his bright smile at her and chuckled. "Sorry, I din't mean ta scare ya."

"Well, ya did." Bottle Cap replied, her heart still racing at a thousand miles an hour.

"Anything ya wanna tawk about? Ya looked a li'l preoccupied." Dibs smiled at her, causing the irritation in her voice to die and the adoration fly. She returned his smile and shook her head.

"No, I'm just thinking." She assured him, although thinking was a dangerous occurance for her. Before either of them could say another word, Spin bounded onto the dock, her hair flying behind her and her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"BC!" She exclaimed, "We gotta tawk, an' now!" She said, her smile never faultering. Dibs studied Bottle Cap's face, a bit surprised to see the sudden friendship between the two.

"Heya Spin." He laughed at her energetic visage. Spin waved briefly to him, and grabbed Bottle Cap's arm, pulling her to the side and then proceeded on giving her a huge hug.

"You'se da best sistah deah evah was!" She beamed. "Ya have no idea what happened da oddah night, do ya?"

"Um...no, I guess I don't." Bottle Cap giggled, finding it rather amusing to see the once cold, mean Spin Conlon totally pour her happiness on her, the rotten sister she never knew.

"Well, ya musta known _something_ was bound ta happen!" She explained energetically. "Ya don't pair Spin Conlon wit' a Brooklyn boy, leave them alone, an' not expect somethin' ta happen, do ya?"

*

"Wanna join me at da races dis evenin'?" Racetrack asked Dragonfly, trying to sound like a gentleman. Dragonfly smirked at him and laughed.

"You kididn' me?"

"Hey, me an' Tip'll go." Davey offered, his girl plastered to his arm, giggling about something Illusion had said.

"Okay, woiks fa me." Race shrugged, leaving Dragonfly wide-eyed.

"What's dat s'posed ta mean? Ya don't need me ta come no moah?" She pouted shamelessly. Race smiled and wrapped his arms around her, his nose touching hers.

"I don't need ya, no." He replied, "But I want ya, always." Dragonfly melted into his arms as Illusion rolled her eyes.

"You'se two are disgustin'." Gypsy laughed, heading back to the Lodging House with True. Dragonfly didn't mind the teasing, as long as she was in Race's arms.

"Hey, Silvah," Blink looked over at Silver Fists, who seemed a bit out of it, "You wanna go? We can check out dis Goodbakah guy fa Bottle Cap." Silver's eyes shimmered.

"Poifect. Den we'll at least know wheah 'e is an' when." She nodded. The group started down the street, chatting about meaningless blather. Silver Fists was deep in her own thoughts and plans of stopping Ben, she hardly took notice when Kid Blink slung an arm around her and began to hum softly.


	30. 30

*Chapter 30*

"Two on da fourth, Jaspah." Race placed his usual bet for the race as his group of pals looked around at the crowd and racetrack. Dragonfly was almost sure she would get lost, a sea of faces drowning her.

"Race, don't leave me." She pleaded, grasping his hand. Race chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

"I ain't goin' nowheah, Dfly." He assured her with a charming grin, leading her and the others to a standing spot near the outskirts of the crowd.

"I can't see nothin'." Tipsy complained, "Wheah are all da perdy horses at? I can't see dem!"

"Dat's 'cause deah ain't none ta be seen yet, Tip." Blink laughed, nudging Davey playfully.

"Da races ain't started, sweety." Davey added, placing an arm around her shoulders, receiving a bright, satisfied smile. Silver Fists looked over the faces curiously, talking to herself inside her head, trying to decide what this guy would look like.

"Silvah? You wit' us?" Blink smiled, gazing at her contently. Silver snapped to attention, her cheeks flushing a rose color.

"Yeah, I was just concentratin'." She smiled.

"Hey, deahs Mistah Goodbakah." Race pointed and Silver whipped around.

"Wheah? Wheah, I don't see 'im." She exclaimed, almost as if panicked. Blink took her hand.

"Naw, dat ain't da guy. He's to old." Blink frowned, a bit disappointed. "Looks like we got da wrong fellah, Race."

*

"Well, what _did_ happen?" Bottle Cap insisted, her patience dwindling away as she waited for Spin to disclose her secret. Spin looked around for unwanted eavesdroppers before turning and whispering.

"Aftah me an' Caps left da lodgin' house, I couldn't stop looking at 'im. Ah, he's so damn goigeous!" She exclaimed, her face beaming with delight.

"So...?" Bottle Cap smiled at this unexected side of Spin's personality.

"Ya can't tell a single soul, BC. I sweah, I'll moidah ya if ya spill it ta _any_one." She elaborated seriously.

"Okay, okay! I won't tell. Jeez, get on with the juicy details, will ya?" Bottle Cap insisted eagerly.

"Well, it was dark out an' all..." She said slowly, just to keep her sister in suspense. Bottle Cap was about to pee her pants with excitement when their conversation was put to an end.

"Bottle Cap!" She spun around upon hearing her name to find Spot, looking slightly upset.

"What is it?" She groaned, "Can it wait for TWO seconds?"

"No." He replied firmly, "An' Spin, you can get ya ass off me turf right now."

*

"Blink, do ya remembah what he looks like at all?" Silver Fists asked as the two bailed on the others, heading back to the lodging house.

"Naw, I didn't get such a good look. It was hard ta make out his featu'es." He then smiled at himself. "Den again, me eyes were more intahrested in da goils da guy was followin' den da guy." He chuckled, causing Silver Fists to blush. She lightly punched his arm, smiling.

"You are such a guy, Blink." She giggled.

"Why do ya say dat?" He smirked at her, amused at how she was acting. Something about her was so different since Bottle Cap had shown up.

"Because," Silver Fists began matter-of-factly, "Ya always got ya eyes glued ta some goil instead of ya mind bein' on more impoitant things. I mean, ya knew da guy was followin' us, yet ya didn't even note how he looked fa latah when we might need ta know dese things..." Silver went on about all of this, not a word penetrating Blink's ears. She was mid-sentence when her thoughts were completely erased. Her words were cut utterly off, but not by other words...


	31. 31

*Chapter 31*

When Blink broke the kiss, Silver backed up, her heart racing and her mind not doing anything at all as a dozen emotions slammed into her. Blink studied her, hoping he hadn't made a mistake. Silver Fists was completely speechless as she stared into Kid Blink's eyes. What had come over him? Deciding she didn't care _what_ had come over him, Silver came back for more.

"Wow." Blink breathed when Silver had set him free after the second kiss. "Silvah..." He was at a loss for words. The two stuffed their hands in their pockets and trudged back to the Lodging House, keeping their thoughts to themselves for the time being.

*

"What is it?" Bottle Cap sighed, watching Spin's back as she retreated. She was so close to hearing what had happened with Spin and Caps and her infamous brother put a stop to it.

"I know you wanna catch up wit' Spin but we got uddah things ta worry about right now." Spot began, sounding surprisingly caring.

"Is something wrong?" Bottle Cap tucked some hair behind her ear to stop it from blowing carelessly across her face.

"Is somethin' wrong? BC, _ev'rything's_ wrong!" He exclaimed, "Don't you undahstand dat if Ben finds you..." He stopped, looking into her eyes in a way only a brother could. "I don't wanna lose you again, Kate." He finished.

"What can I do? I can't live my life in fear, Spot. If I do that, then he's already won." Bottle Cap explained slowly, talking to herself just as much as she was talking to Spot, "I feel so safe now that I'm with you, I know you'll protect me."

"An' I will." He nodded, "But what if I ain't theah? What if ya all alone?" Katie, for maybe the first time in a very long time, felt that someone really honestly cared about her, _loved _her. She couldn't help but stare at her "brother," a guy who, until a few days ago, had only existed in her mind, in a movie.

"I'll tell you anything I can, Spot. I'm a fighter, he knows that. He'll keep his distance for a while, I hope." She said, feeling her blood run smooth, as though this were really her life.

"What does 'e look like?"

"That I don't know." She said slowly, hoping that he wouldn't ask why.

"Uh, ya lived wit' him fah yeahs, BC." Spot reminded her, "How can ya _not know?_"

"I don't know how to explain that...but it is the truth." She looked down, "Maybe someday you'll understand." She added before turning and walking toward the lodging house. Her heart seemed to hurt as she reached the door. If only she could think of what Ben looked like, if only she could assure everyone, and herself, that he wouldn't get her.

"Heya Bottle Cap." A voice came from behind her. "You plannin' on openin' dat door or are ya just havin' a starin' contest wit' it?" She turned to face Popper who, as usual, had popped up behind her.

"Oh, I thought I'd have a glaring contest, actually." She told him seriously, "Gotta practice for when me and Spot get into our next fight."

"Well, how 'bout ya take a breathah an' let your component let me inside?"

"I can arrange that." She nodded thoughtfully, "But only if you tell me where Dibs is."

"You drive a hard bargain, definitely got Conlon blood in ya." He said, feigning a look of thoughtfulness. "Last time I saw, Dibs was down on da docks."

"Congradulations! You're the lucky winner!" Bottle Cap proclaimed as she stepped aside, "Thank you, come again." She added as she headed off to find Dibs and Popper stared at her shaking his head before disapearing into the lodging house.

*

"Wheah you two been?" Dutchy inquired as Kid Blink and Silver Fists entered the lodging house, both looking a bit flushed.

"Races..." Silver said, sounding distant, stealing a glance at Blink before heading up to the girls' bunkroom.

"Uh, yeah dat was odd." Jack said, raising an eyebrow at Blink.

"Yeah, what's up wit' her?" Chipper cocked her head at him. Blink could only smile, the goofy kind of smile that any girl would recognize.

"Oh my goodness! You guys _kissed, _didn't you?!" Dragonfly exclaimed. Blink flushed a brilliant crimson and studied his feet.

"I oughta get ta bed...I ain't feelin'...noimal." He said quickly, taking the stairs two at a time to escape the embarressment of falling for his best friend.

Silver Fists laid still in her bunk, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. Her mind whirled as she played the kiss over and over in her mind, a smile set upon her lips. Bottle Cap wouldn't believe this! There she lay, her thoughts swarming, when suddenly a lightbulb switched on and she sat bolt upright, hitting her head.

"Of _coise! _ Why didn't I think of dat b'foah?" She smacked her forehead, jumping out of bed and sliding on her shoes. It was still light out and she had to get to Bottle Cap as soon as possible.


	32. 32

*Chapter 32*

Bottle Cap found Dibs and Locks on the docks, seeing who had the best aim with their sligshot. A stone whizzed right by her ear as she approached and she spun around just in time to see an empty beer bottle shatter.

"Fine, you'se got da bettah aim." Locks gaves in, "But who's bettah at pickin' locks?"

"Well, dat's a no brainah." Dibs smiled and rolled his eyes. Bottle Cap grinned at their boyish display, her blue eyes resting on Dibs' natural beauty as the evening breeze rustled his hair gently. She involuntarily let out a small sigh.

"Heya Bottle Cap." Locks broke her gaze, making her cheeks pink with embarressment. "How's it rollin'?"

"Alright." She nodded and smiled. Dibs studied her quietly, not hearing her response because his own thoughts were too loud. She gave him such a strange feeling, he couldn't explain it but he certainly couldn't deny it.

"Are you with Honor?" Bottle Cap suddenly asked, tired of watching Locks fidget with his slingshot and feeling uneasy under Dibs' content gaze.

"Who? Me?" Locks gestured at himself. "Dat goil is crazy, she's jumped off da Brooklyn bridge a half a dozen times!" He paused, a giant grinned spreading across his face. "Yeah, she's all mine." Bottle Cap giggled, quite amused. Locks noticed Dibs' strange silence and nodded a goodbye at BC.

"Later." Bottle Cap returned, then took a wavery breath before inching closer to where the handsome boy of her imagination stood, now looking at the ground. He, without warning, turned his dark, deep blue eyes on her and smiled gently.

"You like Brooklyn?" He asked, running his hand through his hair casually. Katie's heart seemed to do double time in her chest as she looked into his eyes, like a sea after a storm.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Feels like it's where I was meant to be all along." She said, not even thinking about the words that were tumbling out of her mouth. "I mean, I never really fit in back home. No one understood me."

"I bet it was hawd livin' wit' da Goodbakahs all dat time, not knowin' wheah ya bruddah was or anythin'." Dibs replied, shattering Katie's illusion of letting him into her secret. She looked off to the side, biting her lip. What could she say to a guy like Dibs? She was in love with him, but was that even allowed? If it was, it wasn't fair to him. What's a relationship when you're living an absolute lie?

"Dibs!" Came a call from the lodging house window as the sun was turning the sky a light orange. "We'se stawtin' a game of pokah! Get in heah so we'se can steal all ya money!"

"Yeah right, Abs!" Dibs called back, "We'll see 'bout dat!" He laughed. Bottle Cap's heart sunk within her as Dibs started up to the lodging house. "You, uh, you comin'?" He turned.

"Sure." She smiled. Together they headed up to the lodging house and the game began. Flirt, Hades, Illusion, and Bottle Cap sat on the side, whispering about the boys. Caps came in a little after the game had begun and took off his Cap, looking a little worried. To the girls' surprise, he came over to them instead of the game.

"BC, can we tawk...outside?" He asked, his voice hushed. Bottle Cap raised an eyebrow at the others before following him outside, where the sun was not yet gone from the purplish sky above.

"What is it?"

"When I walked ya sistah home las' night..." He began, wringing his cap in his hands as he spoke. This was perfect! If she couldn't get it from Spin, she would sure as heck get it from Caps. "Well, I think we mighta done somethin' dat we shouldn'ta."

*

"Wheah ya headin'?" Blink caught sight of Silver as she headed out. He had been sitting outside in front of the lodging house smoking a cigarette.

"Blink, I think I got an idea 'bout Ben. I gotta tell BC!" She explained hurriedly. Blink stood and dropped his cigarette, stomping it out.

"Not tanight, Silv." He shook his head, "It's too late...I don't want ya in Brooklyn in da dawk." Silver studied his good eye, all the emotions from before rushing back, she was cemented to the spot.

"Blink..." She began, finding a pebble on the ground and becoming extremely interested with it, "about earliah..."

"I didn't mean ta catch ya so off guard." He said hurriedly, "I can't say dat I ain't been dyin' ta do dat fah a long time, because I have."

"Really?" She looked up at him, surprised, "Why didn't ya evah say somethin'?"

"You'se me best friend, Silvah." He smiled his signature smile at her, "I didn't wanna ruin dat."

"Nothin' could ruin dat, Blink." She smiled, finally feeling at ease with him. Realizing that she felt this strongly for him brought a blush to her cheeks.

"So, whata ya say?" He probed, inching closer and gently placing his arms around her waist. "Be my goil?" Silver couldn't reply, she felt as though a gazillion butterflies were going wild inside of her. In answer, she leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate, and effective kiss.

"Fellahs! Check it out!" Snipeshooter whooped from the window. The girls ran to see what was going on and exchanged knowing glances.

"I knew dey was gettin' tageddah." True said gently, a smile lighting up her face. The girls giggled in excitement as the boys rolled their eyes. Jake came up behind Spin and rested his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Why had he said that? she wondered. She couldn't face him, she couldn't hurt him like that. What's even worse, she knew that she couldn't say those words back. She remained silent, tears brimming her eyes. She had made a mistake, but it haunted her every time she looked Jake's way.


	33. 33

*Chapter 33*

"Caps, if you hurt Spin, I swear I'll..." Bottle Cap immediately began jumping to conclusions, her heart racing in fear. She knew that if anything had happened, it was her own fault.

"No, stop BC." Caps demanded. "I would nevah hoit 'er. Well, not like dat anyway." He smiled.

"Not funny, Caps." She crossed her arms over her chest, "On with the story."

"Okay." Caps sighed, "I couldn't help it, Bottle Cap. She looked so beautiful in da moonlight. Like an angel or somethin'."

"Couldn't help _what_, Caps. Get to the point."

"Gimme half a second, will ya?" He snapped, unintentionally.

"Alright! Sorry!" She huffed impatiently.

"I kissed 'er. I kissed 'er long an' good. I left 'er good an' kissed." He rambled on and on, his thoughts obviously floating back to the exact experience. "I expected 'er ta up an' smack me but she just stared at me."

"And then..."

"She...she kissed me back." He shrugged, "Ev'rything was poifect...until I found out she was Jake's goil." Bottle Cap took a deep breath and tried to pull everything together.

"Well, I guess it ain't no reason to cry." She looked up at the darkening sky. "But I'm sure it's putting poor Spin through hell."

"I know, an' dats not what I want at all!" He defended himself, "Dat's why I'se tellin' ya, BC. Ya gotta help me out."

"I can't help ya, Caps." She shook her head, "But you can help yourself by marching over there and talking to her about it. If you really like her, _tell _her."

"Dat sounds easiah den it is." He pouted.

"Yeah...I know." Katie looked down, then headed toward Manhattan.

"Wheah ya goin'?" Caps called after her.

"I got some business over in Manhattan. I'll be back in no time. Don't worry!" She called over her shoulder, then left Caps to mull over his thoughts.

*

Silver Fists blushed when the kiss was broken and she saw faces in the window, peering at them. She wanted to hide somewhere where they couldn't tease her or make her feel silly. Blink didn't mind the extra attention, now that he had his girl to share it with.

"Great." Silver shook her head. "We'se nevah gonna heah da end of it now."

"Who cares?" Blink laughed. Silver took his hand and they entered the lodging house, Bottle Cap and Ben slipping her mind altogether.

*

"What's eatin' you?" Spot asked Dibs as the game came to an end and they stood outside smoking. Dibs' silent thought had driven Spot to the point of anger.

"Ya sistah." He replied thoughtfully. "Well, I mean, she ain't _eatin' _me. Jus' can't get 'er outa me mind."

"Well, ya bettah woik on dat 'cause I can't have me best friend goin' aftah me kid sistah." Spot chuckled.

"I know." Dibs joined him, "But, I dunno. I ain't nevah felt dis way."

"What way?" Spot turned a little more serious, curious to hear just how his sister made his right hand man feel.

"Like...I dunno, it's hard ta explain." He shrugged. "It's like, I'se alive because a her. I only exist because she wants me heah. She's like me woild, an' if she goes away, I'll feel all empty inside..."

"Like befoah she showed up?" Spot asked, remembering how Dibs was always the one to push the girls away, never willing to commit, never willing to say those horrid three words.

"Yeah." Dibs nodded. A dull silence fell over the boys for a few minutes.

"Hey, wheah is she anyway?" Spot finally broke the silence. "She wasn't inside, was she?"

"If she was, dat's wheah i'd be...so, no." Dibs grinned jokingly.

"I'se serious." Spot furrowed his brow. The two asked everyone, until they reached Caps. The scene between Caps and Spot was anything but pretty. You could have watched it on pay-per-view.

*

Bottle Cap made her way toward the Manhattan lodging house to talk to Silver and Spin. She wondered if Silver had come up with anymore ideas and she knew Spin needed someone to spill her secret to, before she exploded.

The sky grew darker with each step the girl took and her thoughts engulfed her. They were focused on Dibs. She wondered how he felt about her, if he could somehow tell there was something fishy about her. A smile crept across her face as she thought about him, his smile and sense of humor.

*

"So, why'd ya have ta get ta BC so quick?" Blink asked as the others were headed off to bed.

"Oh, my God! I'se completely fahgot until now!" Silver smacked her forehead. Without anymore explanation, she flew out of the lodging house toward Brooklyn, practically running her friend over.

"Silver?" Bottle Cap laughed as she lay on the street, the wind almost knocked out of her.

"I got an idea 'bout how Ben might look!" She burst, not bothering to get up.


	34. 34

*Chapter 34*

"What?" Bottle Cap looked up from the heap she was in, confusion evident on her light face.

"Well, its a shot in da dawk but...its shoah woith a try!" Silver finally picked herself up off of the ground and brushed the dust away before helping BC.

"What are you waiting for?" Bottle Cap exclaimed, "What?! Tell me how he looks!"

"It ain't _that _easy, silly." Silver Fists laughed, "Listen, he came from ya imagination, so ya got all ya need ta know in theah." She pointed to her head matter-of-factly. At first, Katie looked flustered, her hand slowly moving toward her forehead. Silver didn't know what to make of her friend's action, and decided it was nothing.

"He was six feet tall with brown eyes that gave ya the chills. His voice was deep and smooth, and he laughed alot." She began to say slowly, as if remembering. "He was drunk, Silver, he didn't mean it. Did he?" Suddenly, Bottle Cap's vision blurred and everything began to spin.

"BC?" Silver approached her worriedly, "You okay? We need ta get ya back." She told her, leading her friend back toward Brooklyn. Bottle Cap willingly went without speaking so much as a word the whole way back.

*

"Ya find 'er?" Caps dared to ask Spot as he entered. Spot shook his head and Dibs ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to push away his feelings for the girl, but they wouldn't budge. He was a mess.

"Dibs, you okay?" Locks asked worriedly. It wasn't often that you caught Micah McKlan with his feelings on his sleeve and Locks knew it. "You ain't lookin' sa good."

"Thanks." Dibs chuckled, "Jus' worried, I guess." Right then, the door swung open and the two girls entered, everyone inside just stared at them.

"Well?" Silver cocked her head at them as Bottle Cap flopped down in her bunk and closed her eyes.

"Well what?" Spot spit back, "Wheah ya been?"

"It don't mattah." She said simply, "She remembahs what 'e looks like. C'mon, Spot, I'll tell ya while she sleeps...or whatevah." The two headed back outside to go over Ben's looks while Dibs took a deep breath and approached Bottle Cap. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the back of her head as it rested on the pillow.

"You okay, BC?" He asked quietly as the others got into their bunks, paying them no mind. Bottle Cap rolled over and looked up at the boy standing before her. Her eyes wandered over him for a minute, taking him in.

"I'll be alright." She gave him a small smile, "Now that you're here." She surprised herself with that, and blushed as Dibs' lips broke into a winning grin. She fought a battle in the mind, though her face was at peace. Could she fall in love with this guy? There was a huge risk that she would get hurt, and hurt him in the process. Dibs was fighting a similar one of his own, risking losing his tough, no-heart guy image by falling head over heels for his best friend's sister.

"Well, dat's good ta hear, doll." He said softly with a small nod. A thoughtful silence fell, and they both ransacked their brains for something to say. Bottle Cap reasoned with herself, she might never have another chance to be with Dibs. What if she went back to her real life tonight, in her sleep? She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Dibs...I gotta tell you something." She began, sitting up and motioning for him to sit.

"Yeah, I got somethin' ta tell you, too." He muttered, seeming to be in pain at the thought of letting his feelings show.

"You can't tell anyone this, Dibs. Especially not Spot." She paused as Dibs' face turned from soft to shocked, wondering what this secret could be. "If anyone found out, things would never be the same for them."

"Okay..." He furrowed his brow. "Well, ya secrets are always safe wit' me." Katie took a deep breath, readying herself for any reaction Dibs might have toward the revelation.

"I'm from the future." She said, then added quickly before he could say a word, "But listen, it's hard to explain, Micah. I...I thought you up. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"You _what?"_ Dibs exclaimed, though quietly so that no one would hear. BC placed a finger to his lips to stop his words.

"I know its hard to believe, but you have to. I was writing a story about you guys...all of you. It was based on a movie."

"A what?"

"Movie." She repeated then shook her head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I hit my head and fell into my story...I think. I don't know how, I don't know why, and I don't know when I'll be sucked back."

"Well, what _do _you know?" He threw his hands up in frustration. Katie's heart pounded in fear that he would hate her.

"I know that I have to face Ben." She whispered, "That he's every fear in my real life and I have to fight him, win or lose, to ever see my family again." She told him slowly, tears welling up in her eyes, then slipping down her cheeks one by one.

"No!" Dibs objected, "Ya don't hafta fight 'im! You can stay heah, wit' us. Ya don't nevah hafta go back ta wheah ya were."

"But...for the first time in my life Dibs. For the first time, I miss them." She said softly, all of these words rolling out of her mouth before she had a chance to think them over. She had begun to figure it all out, and she knew it was right. "That's why I had to come here. To realize how much I love them, even when they fight and yell."

"But what about us?" Dibs asked quietly, his resolve breaking down, "What about Spot? He's ya _bruddah_."

"I'll be here." She touched her hand to his chest gently. "And I'll miss you...always. Micah, I tried so hard to stop it. I begged and pleaded, I fought hard...but I couldn't keep myself from falling in love with you."

"So, dis is love?" He looked into her eyes, his watery though he would let no tears fall. "Den why does it hoit so much?" Katie shook her head, she had no more answers to give. They were silent, both being held by the other's gaze. Finally, exhaustion took over, and the two fell asleep in one another's arms. They could do nothing but hold on to what they had now, because the future was about to rip them apart.


	35. 35

*Chapter 35*

The _Journal_ Distribution Center was buzzing with gossip and chitter chatter over what the newsies had seen that morning. Dibs, _their_ Dibs, lying in bed with Spot's sister in his arms. It would have been nothing, had it been a different boy, one who played the ladies on a regular basis. Even then, it was still Spot Conlon's kid sister, and no one could wait for his reaction.

"Fifty papes." Hades demanded, slaming down her money and then sending a chilling glare out over the bunches of her fellow newsies. She could see Dibs mulling over a paper nearby, and Bottle Cap just now arriving.

"You heah 'bout Dibs an'..."

"Shuddup." Hades shattered the bubbly spirits of a freckled, brown-haired girl before she could even get the words out. "It ain't none of ya business, ya heah?"

"Y-yeah, Hades." The girl cowered, "S-sorry ta bothah ya." The beautiful girl didn't reply, she only took her papes and headed down the street to begin selling.

"Don't sweat it, Shish." Flirt smiled gently at the younger girl as she headed to the counter. "She jus' don't like gossip...an' she's right." Shish Kabob nodded slowly before hanging her head guiltily and walking right past Bottle Cap.

"Mornin', Flirt." BC greeted drowsily, smoothing her hair down against the light morning breeze.

"Hey, you sellin' taday?" Flirt responded with a grin, accepting her stack of papers.

"Yep." She nodded, then turned to the man behind the bars, "Only twenty."

"Well, look who got lucky las' night." Popper raised his eyebrows and grinned and Dibs, who glanced up only to glare at him momentarily.

"Leave 'im alone, Poppah." Locks warned, taking a seat beside Dibs on a low wall.

"No need ta get touchy, fellahs." Popper put his hands up in defense. "Jus' wantin' ta know da details, is all."

"Yeah, have da fellahs been wond'rin' how ya's did it, Dibs. Conlon's sistah..." Abs shook his head in amusement.

"Nothin' happened." Dibs said coldly, not in the mood to have this, or any, conversation.

"Good one." Popper laughed and smacked Dibs on the back, almost knocking him off the wall. "How was she?" That was the last straw, causing Dibs to shut him up by grabbing him by the collar and throwing him on the ground.

"Dibs!" Spot held him back, "Wha' da hell are ya doin'?" Popper grinned as he stood and dusted himself off, Dibs' glare still locked onto him.

"Nothin', Spot." Dibs muttered angrily, then looked at Spot as his best friend lessened his grip on him. "He jus' don't know when ta shut up."

"Ain't my fault he laid..."

"_Shut up_." Spot turned an icy glare on Popper like none any of them had ever seen. Popper shut his mouth instantaneously, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "C'mon." Spot told Dibs, and the two left the others behind.

*

Bottle Cap yawned as she watched Spot and Dibs walk off alone. She felt so awkward after spilling her guts to him, but so relieved. She knew he would tell Spot her secret, but still she cowered under the stares and whispers that she passed through. She had never thought that it would cause such a ruckus. Afterall, they _hadn't _done anything.

*

Dibs and Spot walked in silence for a few minutes, neither sure of what he should say. They started to sell their newspapers on a corner, buying time before one of them had to speak. Spot watched Dibs, knowing how he had felt about Katie, but hoping that he was smarter, better, than that. Dibs wasn't completely innocent. He, too, watched Spot, hoping that his best friend would believe his words over false gossip.

"Ya know nothin' happened las' night wid me and ya sistah, Spot." Dibs finally spoke, not making eye contact. Spot nodded, continuing to sell his papers. "Well, who'd be stupid enough ta lay a guy's sistah in a room full a big mouthed newsies? 'Sides, you was in theah, too."

"I believe ya." Spot chuckled, "An' ya got a point. I jus' don't wanna see 'er hoit, Dibs."

"Yeah, me neithah." He mumbled, remembering how hurt he was.

"Look, Silvah said somethin' happened las' night an' BC started sayin' what Ben looked like. I need ya help trackin' 'im down but me an' you can't do it widout all me boys so try not ta stawt anymoah fights."

"Uh..." Dibs furrowed his brow. "Shoah thing, Spot."

*

"I really like ya..." Caps shook his head, "No, I don't wanna sound like a sissy." He mumbled to himself all the way to Manhattan, trying to pick out words to say to Spin. He had never been so nervous, but he knew he had to do something about his feelings for her, boyfriend or no.

"Buy a pape, Mistah?" Spin asked a gentleman sweetly, who smiled but shook his head no before going on his way. "As if ya ain't got da money, ya no good, money grubbin', sorry excuse for a..."

"Heya Spin." Spin spun around in surprise and nearly fell when she found Caps standing there with that irresistable smile planted on his face.

"Oh, hey Caps. What brings ya ovah heah?" Spin couldn't stand it, the way he made her feel. Stop dis, Spin! Ya got Jake, ya don't need 'im! ...Oh, but ya want 'im...

"Can we, uh, tawk?" Caps took his cap in his hands and began nervously wringing it, unable to look the beautiful angel in the face.

"Shoah..." Spin nodded slowly, taking his arm and gently pulling him into the opening of an alley to avoid the loud sound from the streets. Caps stood in front of Spin for a good five minutes, both just staring into the other's eyes. Spin lost track of time, and Caps...well, he was just plain nervous.

"Okay, dis ain't somethin' I usually do, Spin, so heah me out." Caps began at last, his words quick so that he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind. "I like ya. I mean, I like ya moah den you'se can imagine, Spin. You'se all I can evah think 'bout an' ya drive me crazy."

"R-really?" Spin couldn't believe it, her heart was pounding in her chest, drowning out her mind that warned her to walk away, to go home to Jake.

"Yeah." Caps nodded with a smile, glad it was out. "But, I ain't sharin' ya wid Jake. Dat ain't faih ta him or me. Ya gotta make ya decision." He laid down the ultimatum gently, his hand lost in her hair.

"I know dat." Spin looked down. "But its jus' so hawd to hoit Jake, Caps. He's always been so good ta me..."

"I'll be bettah." Caps smiled at her, lifting her chin with his finger. He ever-so-gently brought her lips to his in a light, but lovely, kiss. Neither of them had sensed an audience, nor would either ever find out. 

He had only just walked up on the scene, and wasn't even sure if he was seeing right. Then, she lifted her face and he was positive. He didn't even have time to tell himself otherwise when the boy locked his lips on hers. He took off down the street in a fury, all he had wanted was to sell with his girl and ask why she was so distant...but he had gotten his answer.


	36. 36

*Chapter 36*

Bottle Cap knew Spot wouldn't approve of her selling alone, but no one would sell with her without questioning her. She decided it was best to stay on her own for awhile, then head over and talk to Silver Fists. She couldn't help but wonder whether she had done the right thing by revealing her secret to Dibs last night, but it was done now and she couldn't take back her words. She had been nearing Silver's selling spot almost unknowingly when someone came up from behind her.

"BC!" Silver exclaimed, catching up to the half-frightened girl. "Boy, am I glad ya came ovah heah. We got a slew of things to talk about..."

"I told him." Bottle Cap said, looking down at the ground.

"Told who. What did you tell?" Silver inquired, not understanding.

"I told Dibs everything last night, Silver. It just wasn't fair for him not to know." Bottle Cap said, though really talking herself into agreeing. "I love him." Silver looked into her friend's hurting eyes and frowned before pulling her into a hug.

"I know it's hawd, BC." She comforted gently.

"Listen, Silver." BC pulled away, "Last night, when we were talking, I figured out a lot of things about this whole mess I've gotten myself into. I have to face Ben, and you can't let the boys stop me."

"Bottle Cap Conlon, you'se tawkin' crazy!" Silver objected, "What are ya tryin' ta prove? I don't wanna lose you on account a some stupid..."

"It's the only way I can go home, Silv. Don't you see that?" BC said softly. "I never thought that I'd even want to...but I do. I miss them so much." Silver Fists stared at Katie astonished, remembering the horrid dreams where she had watched her friend go through unnecessary abuse night after night. Why would she want to go back to that? Especially when she had Dibs and Spot and...Silver.

"I can't undahstand ya, BC." Silver shook her head at last, trying not to let emotions get the better of her. "But I gotta respect ya, so I'll do me best."

"Thanks Silver." BC threw her arms around her, "You're the best friend I've ever had, in any time period! Well, except for Jessica...but _no one _comes close to her." Silver laughed inspite of herself as they pulled apart.

"Ya know, you'se me best friend, too, uddah den Blink. But, no one compa'es ta him neiddah."

"What's that look in your eye, Silv? Looks like someones mad at Blink...." BC said sneakily, a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Was. Now I'se his goil...thanks ta you."

*

"What's a mattah, Jake?" Jack took a seat beside the newsie at a table at Tibby's. Jake had seperated himself from his usual crowd and found a secluded table in a corner. He didn't look up from the empty glass he was studying as he answered.

"Did ya know about Spin?" He asked, his voice sounding pained and lonely. Jack studied him curiously for a moment, not sure what he had meant.

"Uh, can't say dat I know what ya tawkin' 'bout." Jack responded as the bell over the door tinked and Spin entered, all smiles. "But she's heah now, if ya wanna tawk to 'er." With that, Jack stood and walked back toward Chipper, stopping Spin on the way.

"Somethin's up wid Jake, seems a little mad at ya." He whispered fair warning. Spin furrowed her brow and continued, acting as though nothing were out of the usual. She plopped down beside Jake and reached up to stroke his head, but he moved away angrily.

"Get away from me." Jake snarled at her, in no mood for her false affection.

"What's a mattah wid you?" Spin asked, a bit agitated.

"Oh, I dunno, buttahcup," Jake looked at her sarcastically, "Guess I'se a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Spin repeated, "Of what? What are you tawkin' 'bout?"

"I know all abut Caps, Spin. Quit playin' stupid. Did ya really think dat no one would tell me? Dat I'd nevah find out about ya?" He exclaimed, standing and slaming his chair down.

"Jake, I..." Spin sputtered nervously, "Who tol' ya?"

"Does it mattah!? I don't wanna tawk ta you, so don't follow me." Jake added, heading outside and toward the Lodging House. Spin stood speechless, not even noticing the staring faces around her. What had she done? She pursed her lips determinedly and started for the door.

"Best let 'im cool off, Spin." Specs suggested from his table, wanting to save some heartache.

"I ain't goin' aftah him, I'se goin' aftah Bottle Cap." She threw over her shoulder as she marched outside.


	37. 37

Chapter 37

Bottle Cap leaned her back against Dibs' chest, her hair blowing across her face as she watched the swimming newsies contently. The whispers about that morning had been put to an end at last, and no one even gave it another thought, thanks to Spot. The two waited silently as Spot spoke to a few of his newsies about searching for Benjamin.

"Why don't ya evah swim, BC?" Dibs finally asked, gently taking the girl's hand. Bottle Cap was about to respond when their serene moment was interrupted by an unanticipated eruption.

"Bottle Cap Conlon!" A voice shrieked from behind them, causing her to turn quickly, pulling away from Dibs.

"Spin?" She furrowed her brow, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Don't even try it, ya stupid, no good, two-faced, good fa nothin'..."

"Spin!" Dibs yelled, "Take it easy, theah ain't no reason ta tawk ta her like dat."

"Oh, shuddup." Spin spit at him, "Dis don't concoin _you._"

"Spin, what did I do?" BC asked innocently, in shock at the sudden rise in temper.

"I can't believe ya did dis ta me! Ya knew how I felt 'bout Jake...'bout Caps..." She threw her hands up as tears came to her eyes, "I don't even know anymoah! Why'd ya tell 'im? I thought we was friends...but I was wrong."

"I didn't..."

"_Don't_ tawk ta me! I _hate_ you, Katie. I hate ya an' I hope ya die!" She hissed vehemently, glaring before she took off back toward the bridge at a run, trying to stop her tears. Katie was speechless, she hadn't a clue what she had done wrong.

"Wha' was dat all about?" Dibs looked at her, but upon seeing her shocked and overwhelmed expression, pulled her into a hug instead. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it, Bottle Cap. She'll cool off an' den you'se can tawk about it an' find out wha' happened." Bottle Cap shook her head gently as she pulled away from his arms.

"I need to talk to her _now_, Micah." She said softly, turning to go.

"BC, Spot don't want ya goin' off..."

"Please, Dibs." She turned back, "You know I have to face Ben, it doesn't matter how protective my brother is, he'll find me. I have to make this right while I can." And with that, she headed off. Dibs sighed heavily, wanting to keep her in his arms forever, but knowing she had a responsibility.

*

Spin kicked a rock along the street, tears streaming down her cheeks as she went. She had meant every word she had screamed at her sister. Right at that moment she was thinking of ways to kill her twin off, as a matter of fact.

"Spin? Spin, dat you?" Caps jogged up beside her. "Hey, wha's wrong, angel?"

"What _ain't_ wrong?" She sniffled, not looking up. "Bottle Cap tol' Jake wha' happened wid us da othah night an' now he hates me."

"Bottle Cap?" Caps furrowed his brow, thinking. "Are you shoah, Spin? I mean, I jus' don't think she would do somethin' like dat..."

"I _know_ it was her." She insisted, "No one else knew but da three of us." The sky had been gray all day, but now it was unusually dark for being so early. With a crack of unexpected lighting, the rain began to pour.

"Le's get outta dis rain, Spin!" Caps yelled over the booming thunder, taking her hand and running for cover.

*

"Not now, rain." BC complained, breaking into a jog. "Anytime but now!" She cried outloud, still heading for the Manhattan Lodging House. She knew Spot would be worried sick, not to mention poor Dibs who would be getting a stern lecture from him. She thought about turning back, but she knew she didn't have enough time left to let Spin hate her.

*

"Why does she do dis ta me?" Spot mumbled, pacing. "She can nevah make things simple...._nevah_."

"Spot, we should go look foah 'er...its rainin' buckets out theah." Cajun suggested, Dibs agreeing.

"Yeah, I'll run ovah ta Manhatten, tell 'im ta stawt lookin', too." Popper offered, heading out into the thunderstorm.

"Okay, fellahs. Le's move! We ain't got much time b'foah Ben shows up I'se guessin'..." Dibs also started for the door.

"Wha'?" Spot asked firmly, "Wha' da hell ya tawkin' 'bout?"

"We gotta go...I'll explain latah." He replied as he exited, the newsies following hurriedly.

*

"Jack, Silvah, Spin...ev'rybody!" Popper exploded into the lodging house dripping wet.

"Wha's wrong, Poppah?" Jack walked over, Silver anxiously awaiting the answer.

"It's BC....she's missin'" He replied, out of breath. "Spot says he needs ya ta help look."

"What?" Silver Fists exclaimed, nearly falling off the top bunk. Luckily, Blink caught her and she slid out of his arms to rush to the middle of the room. She knew Bottle Cap asked her not to stop her, but she didn't want to lose her, either.

"Brooklyn's already out scourin' da streets, Cowboy. Maybe you'se could spare some…" Popper continued.

"Not some, _all!_" Tipsy spoke up, dragging David toward the middle. "BC is da best thing dat's evah happened ta New Yawk! I ain't lettin' 'er get taken away!"

"Tip's right, fellahs." Illusion nodded. "I mean, befoah BC, ev'rything was da same an' den she showed up an' brought so much colah…I dunno. It seems like if she left, pawt a us would be missin' now, ya know?"

"Why you worryin', ladies?" Blink smiled, taking his place next to Jack. "Nobody said we won't ALL going ta look foah 'er."

"An' ya'll jus' wastin' time tawkin' 'bout it!" Silver threw her hands up. "Come _on!_" Before Jack could say a word, half of the Manhattan Lodging House population was flooding into the streets right along with the rain.


	38. 38

CHAPTER 38

Bottle Cap ran, unable to see through the dark rain which engulfed her. Shivers took their toll down her spine as freezing raindrops splattered upon her bear skin, her hair clinging to her face and making it even harder for the girl to see in front of her.

"Hey!" A husky voice hollered from behind her. She need not turn to see who it was, for she knew exactly who she would find. She ran faster, as fast as was humanly possible. She couldn't hear anything but the roar of the rain, and she turned to see if he were even still there. At that moment, she tripped clumsily over a child's wooden sword which had been carelessly abandoned when the rain had begun. She looked up just as a streak of lightening set alight the sky, illuminating her pursuer's luming fingure, and a face that held nothing but hatred.

*

"She was headin' fa Manhattan, le's go dat way!" Dibs called to Spot over the torrents of rain.

"Aight! I sent some boys at Hahlem, Queens, an' da lowah east side!" Spot responded, his eyes darting aimlessly around as they ran, only a few boys in tow. Dibs couldn't control his breaking heart, even though he appeared a tower of strength and composure.

"I hear somethin'." Caps informed Spin, "Sounds like da fellahs." He looked out from under the newspaper they had been walking under and saw figures rushing forward.

"It's Spot." Spin rolled her eyes. Caps reached out and grabbed Spot's wrist as he flew by.

"What ya doin' out in dis, Spot?" He inquired, squinting through the rain.

"Bottle Cap ran off tryin' ta find Spin…we can't find 'er." Cajun answered, seeing Spot's intense glare toward Spin. "We think Benjamin mighta gotten 'er. Everyone's out lookin'."

"We'll help." Spin spoke up, feeling gross remorse for the crisis she had caused.

"You'se done enough." Spot spit at her, "Ya had no right ta say da things ya said an' den run off widout even explainin'."

"You don't undahstand…" Spin tried to defend herself.

"It doesn't mattah!" Dibs cut in, frustrated that they were arguing instead of searching. "She's out theah all alone, stop fightin' long enough ta realize dat ya both are gonna miss 'er if she's gone!"

"He's right." Spot nodded, "If ya gonna help, c'mon."

*

"I can't see a blasted thing in dis damn rain!" Jack grumbled as he and his gang trudged through the streets, searching every alley and back route possible.

"Bottle Cap!" Tipsy yelled at the top of her lungs, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Please, please be okay." She said softly, her eyes hunting restlessly in the shadows.

"Damn it!" Silver cursed, kicking the crate she had just stumbled over. It was all she could do to keep the tears from escaping her eyes in fear and frustration.

"You okay?" Blink asked as he passed, "Be careful." Silver ignored him, her mind focused upon one thing. Illusion and True stuck together, peeking under hanging clothes and inside darkened gutters, occasionally spooking each other. It seemed nearly useless to Chipper, who climbed a fire escape and was scoping out the street from above with Dragonfly and Racetrack.

"Come down from theah, Chip!" Jack called, "We should stick tagethah."

"Yeah, an' ya can't see anythin' through dis down pour anyhow!" Tipsy added, being joined by Dragonfly. They continued hollering through the darkness, the only response being the roar of thunder.


	39. 39

CHAPTER 39

"It's been too long, angel." He grinned maliciously. "Why must you make it so difficult?"

"Ben?" Katie questioned, unsure but almost positive. "Ben, please don't…" She found herself pleading, even though she knew that this was how it had to be.

"You have no idea how much humiliation you've caused me, Katie. I can't let you get away with that, now can I?" He closed in, pulling her harshly to her feet so that their eyes met.

"I never got to say goodbye." Tears flooded her eyes as she whispered to herself. Benjamin tired of her distance, of the confusion he was experiencing and slammed his fist into her stomach, taking her breath away.

"Stop playing games, Katie!" He growled through gritted teeth, "Where have you been? What's going on?" He demanded to know, thinking now that it was all some sort of trap.

"What are you talking about?" Katie winced, forseeing another blow. This time his fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying backwards.

"Bottle Cap!" Spin gasped, running toward her. Dibs spun around to see the punch and lunged at Benjamin, Spot by his side. Katie could taste blood, her head spiraling with confusion. It seemed like she fell for ages before hitting her head hard upon a paved step.

"Looks like we'se late!" Jack announced as he and the others arrived upon the scene. Tipsy ran to Bottle Cap's side, where Spin held her bleeding head in her lap.

"Is she okay?" Silver Fists asked, afraid to look as she stood off, contemplating whether she should join the fight with the boys.

"BC…BC wake up!" Spin rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face, mising with the rain. "I didn't mean it, you know I didn't! Don't die on me!" The girls crowded around, barely noticing when Caps announced that Benjamin could never hurt anyone again.

"Le' me see 'er." Spot shoved his way through and fell to his knees beside his sister. Everyone silenced at the sight of the Brooklyn leader weakening. "Stay wid me, Kate. Stay wid me." He whispered as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was barely conscience, but able to understand his words.

"She's losin' too much blood, Spot." Illusion said softly, placing a comforting hand upon his arm. "She's…she's not gonna make it." Spin started crying harder at her friend's words and Spot pulled her into his arms, a shock to all.

"Dis ain't ya fault, Spin." He held back his own tears as his little sister lost control of her's. "It ain't ya fault." Dibs had been outside of the circle, apprehensive about entering. He feared he wouldn't have the strength to keep up his front, but at last he decided he had to see her.

"Micah…" She whispered as he knelt beside her, her hand going to his cheek weakly.

"Sh…don't tawk now, Katie." He responded, taking her hand into his own.

"I love you…I love you so much." She cried softly, trying to remember why she had wanted this to happen. She felt no pain, though she knew she was leaving them.

"I love you, too." Dibs forced the words out, trying not to sound as choked up as he felt.

Neither of them noticed Silver Fists pushing the others away, giving them room. She knew that it was her friend's time to go home, and that saying goodbye would only worsen her own condition as she struggled to remain strong. Blink saw through her act, pulling her in and holding her, no words necessary to communicate the pain in her eyes.

"I'm here." BC reminded him, once again touching his chest lightly. Dibs nodded as Spot watched, still comforting Spin as Caps held back, sharing awkward glances with Jake. Dibs placed her hand back in his own before he felt all of her strength drain, her body becoming limp and empty of life.

"I, uh…" Silver Fists began, sniffling, after a few minutes of silence and tears, the rain lessoning as dawn neared. "I think maybe dis is da way she wanted it, fellahs." A few nodded, some even smiled, but they still could find no words to say.

"Yeah, Silv." Tipsy nodded, wiping away her tears. "I mean, she brought you an' Blink tagetha…" She shrugged as Silver blushed.

"An' Caps finally found da goil of 'is dreams." Chipper smiled lightly at Caps, who grinned and found Jake smiling as well. He saw now that his relationship with Spin had been slowly falling apart. They had always made better friends than lovers anyhow.

"Do we even gotta mention dis?" Tipsy gestured toward Spot and Spin with a soft giggle, "Dat's what I call a miracle." Spot rolled his eyes, but found a grin spreading.

"I guess it jus' took someone showin' me dat I can't always blame all my bittahness on someone else." He shrugged, swallowing a bit of his pride as Spin looked up at him, a shocked, but happy, expression claiming her face.

Spot then turned his gaze upon his best friend, and the others followed it to find Dibs staring blankly at the girl, his eyes empty and sad as he held her lifeless body in his arms. There were no comforting words for him, they found. For, what had he gained but a broken heart?


	40. 40

CHAPTER 40

"Doctor, I think she's coming back!" Katie heard a distinctly familiar voice as her head pounded unrelentlessly. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy.

"Step aside, please." An unfamiliar voice neared, and then she felt someone felling her head and checking the tubes that had been attached to her body. She forced her eyes open, a little confusion in them.

"Wh-where am I?" Katie asked drowsily, seeing her entire family there. Her father held her mother's hand where they stood, just behind the doctor. In a chair by an open window sat Constance, her eyes red from the lack of sleep. Erin stood in the doorway, her cheeks stained with tears as she saw that her little sister was back.

"You, my dear, are one heck of a fighter." The doctor grinned down at Katie, "You've been in a coma for three days after suffering a head injury."

"May we have a few minutes, Doctor Klarr?" Her father asked, which immediately sent a surge of dread through Katie's body.

"Sure, just be sure that you don't overwhelm her." He grinned, exiting. Katie swallowed the lump in her throat, anticipating a great lecture that would soon turn into a fight. For once in her life, Katie was mistaken.

"We've been given a lot of time to think while you were gone, Katie." He began slowly, and she could tell he was on the verge of tears. "At first, we all pointed the finger at each other, claiming it were everyone else's fault but our own."

"Then we woke up, Katie." Her mom cut in, tear already flowing down her cheeks. "We, as a family, have made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that we can't take back now, but ones that we can avoid making again."

"We've set up some appointments for counseling. We're going to figure out a way to be a real family again." Dad said quietly, biting back tears. Her sisters were nearly sobbing, which made her long to do the same.

"I love you, Daddy. I know you never meant to hurt anyone." She whispered, taking her dad's hand.

"And I never meant to make you feel like I didn't love you, Constance. I just never walked in your shoes and considered your feelings and I'm sorry." Erin spoke up.

"Erin, I love you." Constance responded, "You're my sister and I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. I know I need to let you make your own decisions without interfering, but sometimes its hard to watch you grow up so fast."

"Girls, I think we're already making progress. I know it may take some work and a lot of understanding, but we're going to get through this." Mom assured them.

"It's just a shame that something so horrible had to happen for us to open our eyes." Dad said in a low voice. Katie smiled, thinking, _It wasn't so horrible._ It had been an experience she could never forget.

They talked about the counseling sessions for a little while before the doctor ushered them out so that he could give Katie some pain killer for her headache. He claimed she needed rest, but Katie knew that she had everything she needed in the whole world. Well…_almost _everything.

*

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get her, BC." A light voice came to Katie's snoozing ears and awoke her from her thoughts. It could only be one person, and it was the one person she had longed to see the most.

"Tipsy!" She exclaimed, sitting up and embracing her best friend, "You are never going to believe what I'm going to tell you…"

"I think I will." Tipsy laughed. "You, on the other hand, will _not _believe what _I'm_ going to say." Katie furrowed her brow curiously.

"What?"

"Well, I got this really odd phone call a few hours ago from New York. Brooklyn, actually." She took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Who was calling you from there?" Katie asked incredulously, not hardly expecting the type of answer her friend was about to offer.

"So, he starts telling me about this dream he had, how he just _had_ to find you. Naturally, I freaked out. I mean, how'd this guy get my number, right?" Jessica continued.

"Jess…"

"Well, long story short, I believed every word he said. I'm late because I had to pick him up from the airport. He's just outside…"

"_Who_ is just outside!?" Katie practically yelled as Jessica began to laugh.

"Why don't ya see for yourself." She suggested, then waved someone in. Katie's mouth went absolutely dry at the sight. There he was, a tall, dark, muscular young man with slightly messy brown hair and stormy blue eyes that seemed to look right through her.

"Say somethin'." He smiled lightly, his hands in his pockets.

"I…I can't." She shook her head. "How…?"

"I guess I was heah all along, like Tip. I jus' didn't know until I dreamt ya up a few times the last week." He shrugged, obviously as baffled as she was.

"And Micah tells me I didn't even know ya in those dreams!" Jessica exclaimed, "I know that can't be right!"

"I know! I was so bummed!" Katie agreed, then turned her attention back to the boy. "Should I call you Micah…or Dibs?" She smiled jokingly.

"Da name's Micah McKlan…but my friends call me Dibs." He winked.

"How long are you in town for?"

"As long as it takes to make you mine." Katie melted right through the bed. How did she get so lucky?


	41. 41

CHAPTER 41

*ONE YEAR LATER*

A year had passed sinced Katie had awakened from the dream that would forever change her. After much counseling, the family can actually be classified as one again, and there is nothing but love and encouragement to be offered in their home. Erin and Bobby are still going strong, engagement in the near future is anticipated. Constance has fallen in love with a young man named Ryan, and they're leaving in the fall for college. The three sisters have become best friends again, much like they once were.

What about Katie? Well, let me tell you. Micah decided to move to Detroit to be with his girl since he hadn't any parents to keep him rooted. The two have been together ever since the day he arrived, and hope never to part. Jessica is still her best friend, and the three of them have decided to move back to Brooklyn after their senior year and become college students as well. By the way, Jessica fell in love with a fellow, also…but David hasn't decided if New York is for him yet. Then again, the New York Times has reserved an editor's desk for the star reporter he wishes to become.

Sometimes, you have to take the bad to get the good. One time, when Katie was little, before all the pain took over a household and tried to pick it apart, Constance had said something very wise, and her little sister had never forgotten it.

"The bad is what makes the good better. How would we know how good we actually had it if we never had to face harder times? Without bad, there would be no stories. Without bad, there would be no heroes."


End file.
